The Marauders: Year One
by wafflebat
Summary: The first year at Hogwarts for our younger Marauders. How they met, what they did and how they did it. Please read & review. Promises to be a good time..! Eight chapters and counting...
1. The Alley, The Wand and the Robe Shop

Disclaimer: No I do not own anything Harry Potter related. This all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter is her genius. But otherwise . . . enjoy the story I wrote and please read & review.

**Chapter 1**: The Alley, the Wand, and the Boy in the Robe Shop

A small boy wondered through Diagon Alley walking next to his parents, one on each side of him. The boy had been here before but never for this occasion. With a smile spread on his face, James Potter looked around at all the shops with glee. It was just yesterday he had received his acceptance in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His parents couldn't have been more proud of him.

"Can we stop in the Quidditch shop mum..?" James asked starting to head through the sea of people to _Quality Quidditch Supplies_.

"Hold on James Matthew Potter..!" said a thin woman with waist long dark black hair and beautiful blue eyes and thin glasses and with a strong effort grabbed her son's hand, "We are here for school shopping."

"But there's Quidditch in school," James argued. He gave his mother a pouty look through his black bangs, which were messy and in need of a hair cut.

"I understand that," Mrs. Potter said coolly, "But now it's school supplies and depending on how me and you're father feel we can stop at the Quidditch store."

"All right," James said feeling defeated. He wanted to go now . . .

James turned left with his parents in _Flourish and Blotts_. James had been in here before but never before the week before term. There were people everywhere. Mrs. Potter grabbed her son's hand but James pulled it out of her grip, "Mum . . ." he said dully.

"James I don't want to lose you in the crowd," she stated.

"Calm down Elizabeth," said Mr. Potter from behind, "I've got an eye on him."

Mrs. Potter sighed and let go of James' struggling hand. He smiled at his dad. At least he understood he wasn't a baby anymore. Mr. Potter smiled back and winked one of his hazel eyes. James had inherited his father's eyes and his messy black hair. They looked almost identical except James had glasses while Mr. Potter did not. Walking back closer to his dad to avoid another 'mum attack', James trailed behind his mother's dark violet cloak and rubbed his arm next to his father's black one.

"Here we are," said Mrs. Potter in a sweet voice pulling of a few books form a table that said: **Hogwarts First Year Books **in scratchy writing, "All your books in one."

James picked them up. Seven heavy books and each one was pretty thick. Carrying them behind his parents (his father had taken a few of the heavier ones) James followed them through the forest of new hyper students and ecstatic adults.

Waiting in line was killing James' arms. These books were heavy. Was he going to have to carry all these at once in school..? He sure hoped not.

A few more minutes passed and James felt his arm falling asleep. His mother was tapping her foot and looking at a large golden clock in the store. It had pixies carved into it and the clock glowed with mysterious magic. Mrs. Potter sighed as she read the clock as it chimed four o' clock, "How much longer do we have to wait..?"

"Not sure," said Mr. Potter casually and shrugged as he looked through some of James' books, "It is crowded dear."

Mrs. Potter nodded and her lip thinned a bit. James knew that when the lip thinned she was getting a bit frustrated. Normally it was James blowing something up or making a new experiment or dragging in a stray animal, but today it was the crowd. James was getting frustrated too. At this rate he'd never make it to the Quidditch Store.

"Next," said a plump little witch.

The Potter stepped forward and James shoved his books on the desk. He rubbed his arms. That hurt. Mr. Potter placed the three he had and stepped back as Mrs. Potter took her purse out.

The witch checked each book and smiled, "Three Galleons."

Mrs. Potter nodded and smiled and dug into her black purse and pulled out twelve shinny gold coins. Placing them on the table the witch took them and using her wand wrapped them and using her wand, let them zoom over into a bag. Mrs. Potter walked over and grabbed James' books.

"Am I going to have to carry all those during school..?" James asked as they started to leave the shop.

Mr. Potter smiled and chuckled, "Course not."

"Oh good," James sighed, "Because that hurt my arms."

Mr. Potter merely smiled and rubbed his son's head, "Awww James . . ."

"What..?" James asked.

"Nothing James," Mr. Potter said remembering when he was a child like that.

James knew his father did that all the time. He told James he did it because he was proud of him. James guess he was but didn't know why. Getting a letter to go to Hogwarts wasn't that big of a deal was it..? James attention soon faded as he saw his mother carrying his books.

"Aren't those heavy..?" he asked innocently.

Mrs. Potter shook her head, her smooth hair flowing her movements, "Not at all."

James looked astonished, "Really..?"

"Really," she said smiling, "When there's a Lighting Charm on them it's not heavy at all."

James laughed. He couldn't wait to learn. Growing up in a pure blooded family, magic was almost second nature to him except he didn't own a wand. He had stolen his parents before to do different 'experiments' on items through out the house and found magic pretty fun. The Potters' hadn't gone to the wand shop yet but next to the Quidditch store that was something James was dying to go into.

The sun was fading fast but the Potters' were moving much faster now. They had gotten his books, a cauldron, a set of crystal phials, a telescope and a set of brass scales. James was also allowed to pick one pet. He had chosen an owl so he could write to his parents during the school year. It was a dark brown owl and James named him Hershey.

"Next stop," Mr. Potter said crossing off Pet Store on his list, "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C."

"That's a long time," James said carrying Hershey.

"Yes it is," Mr. Potter said opening the door for his wife and son as they walked into Ollivanders.

James stood transfixed on the shop. Wands everywhere. Big ones, little ones, fat ones, thin ones. Dark wooden ones, light wooden ones. Any kind of wand you could imagine was here, "Woa . . ." James heard himself say.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. James turned to see a pale eyed old man standing in front of him. His eyes glowing like moons.

"Ahhh yes," he said smiling, "The Potters'. Been wondering when you'd come in."

James felt a bit awkward. This man scared his a bit, and the fact that he was extremely close to James as if they were best friends didn't make things easier for James to like this man either.

"So," the man said holding out his feeble hand, "Mr. Ollivander at your service Mr. Potter," he said grabbing then shaking James' hand.

James remembered his manners. One thing his parents had drilled into his head when around adults. With both James' parents being not only very wealthy and both working in high classed jobs he was always expected to be polite. A part of growing up to him, "Oh . . . nice to meet you too . . . Mr. Ollivander."

Mr. Ollivander smiled, "So I suppose you're here to find a wand..?"

James nodded. Looking around so not to look at Mr. Ollivander James noticed the crowded shelves with thin boxes collecting dust. It was almost like a library that was a bit out of order and messy. Mr. Ollivanders desk had various wands scattered across it and had papers thrown about and a dim lighting in this shop. If you looked closely enough you could even see a thin layer of dust covering the light. He walked over to a book and opened it. The wand inside was very pretty but very unique looking at the same time. This was the one James wanted. One the side of the box it read: **Mahogany, eleven inches, pliable, excellent for transfiguration**.

"So, your wand arm Mr. Potter."

James extended his right arm. Mr. Ollivander began to measure his arm, then his legs, then his waist and before James knew it he was a bit tangled in measuring tape.

"Well," Mr. Ollivander said pulling out a box from a heavily stocked shelf, "Give this one a go."

James was puzzled. He thought he got to pick out his own wand, "Ummm . . . Mr. Ollivander..?"

"Yes," Mr. Ollivander asked as James looked at the box he was holding.

"I thought I got to pick out the wand..?"

Mr. Ollivander chuckled to himself, "Well almost. It's just the opposite my boy," he said draping his arm around James' shoulder, "The wand picks the wizard."

James felt awkward, "Ohhh . . ."

"Here we go. Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. A bit whippy if I say myself."

He took the wand from the box Mr. Ollivander was holding. James picked it up then looked at Mr. Ollivander, "Do I wave it and say a spell..?"

"Oh no. No spell just give it a wave."

James gave it a flick with his wrist and as soon as that was done the lamp on Mr. Ollivander's desk spun in a circle then fell to the floor and blew up, "I'm sorry..!" James said.

Mr. Ollivander smiled, "No need to worry my boy. That isn't the match for you."

James felt horrible now. He just blew up a lamp and all Mr. Ollivander would say was 'that isn't the match for you.'..? James took a step backwards and then Mr. Ollivander came out with a few more boxes."

"Here. Nine inches. With Beachwood and dragon heartstring. This one, nice and flexible."

James took it but did nothing with it.

"Go on give it a wave."

"I just don't want to blow up another lamp . . ." James mumbled.

He raised the wand but before he even flicked it Mr. Ollivander took it out of his hand and slipped another one in, "Ebony and unicorn hair. About . . . yes eight and a half inches. Springy so watch out."

James flicked this one. He was pushed back by a jolt and dropped the wand and fell onto the floor. His wand caused a book to fly and almost hit his mother in the head. She ducked in time and Mr. Potter caught the book and placed it back on the table.

"Sorry . . ." James said quickly, "I didn't know it would—"

Mr. Ollivander however had picked that wand up and slipped another one into James' hand. James noticed it was the one he had picked out earlier, "No need for worry Mr. Potter. Try this one. I think we have a match with this one."

James wasn't sure he was up for more wand testing . . . but non-the less he waved it and long behold. The wand glowed and let out blue sparks and they started to dance around the room like pixies changing form blue to green, to red, to yellow and then as James brought the wand above his head the sparks twirled around and exploded causing a mini fireworks show.

Mrs. Potter ran up and hugged James, "Good job James."

James was confused. What had he just done..?

Mr. Potter now came up and clapped James on the shoulder, "Good shot sport. Think we found your wand."

"Oh indeed..!" Mr. Ollivander said dropping the boxes he had in his hand and rushed over to James, "Bravo..! I must say . . . wonderful effect. Good show."

"But I—"

Mr. Ollivander placed James' wand back in the box, "A good wand indeed. Eleven inches. Mahogany. Pliable. A little more extra power and this is a very excellent wand for transfiguration."

Mr. and Mrs. Potter were smiling and James started to smiled too. His wand. His very _own_ wand. He rejoined his parents and his mother paid the seven gold Galleons for his wand. As they started to leave Mr. Ollivander disappeared behind the wands again.

"And our last stop will be . . ." Mr. Potter looked at the list, "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions."

"But I have robes," James said, "Why do I need more..?"

"You need school robes dear," Mrs. Potter stated.

"Ohhh . . ." James said then he looked at his wand in his box, "Can I use it..?"

"Maybe when we get home," Mr. Potter yawned.

James was too excited to be tired like his parents were, "Really..? Can you teach me a hex or jinx..? In the one book I got it says—"

"James dear," his mother said in a 'no' type of voice, "I'd prefer if your first spell was not a jinx or hex. Maybe a simple little charm."

James felt his mouth slide, "A charm..? Awww . . . come on mum . . ."

"No dear. At school," Mrs. Potter said as they entered Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. James had been in here before but had never really been to the school section of robes. He dragged his purchases behind him.

"Come on Elizabeth what's the harm in a little jinx or hex..?" Mr. Potter said as Madam Malkin came over. Mrs. Potter gave her husband 'the look' but he seemed un-effected by it, 'Come on . . ."

"I'd rather have him stay out of trouble Matt," Mrs. Potter said sharply.

"He won't use it at school will you James..?" Mr. Potter said winking at James.

James grinned, "Of course not."

"all right," Mrs. Potter said smiling and raising up her hands, 'I'm out numbered and defeated," she smiled at her son, "You can practice tonight."

James felt himself smile broadly. He was going to learn some magic tonight. The very thought of it made his stomach jump. Finally he would able to do magic.

Mrs. Potter turned her head and spotted some dress robes, "I'm going to go look at some new robes Matt."

Mr. Potter looked up, "I'll join you. Wait here James."

"Okay . . ." James said sitting down.

A few moments later as his parents shopped for new robes James was bored. He was thinking about doing magic finally with permission. With a sly grin, James looked left, then right and pulled his wand out. He held it up to get a good look at it when a voice greeted him, "Hogwarts dear..?" said a smiling, squat little witch all dressed in mauve robes. Madam Malkin.

James almost jumped out of his skin, "What..?! Oh yea . . . Hogwarts."

"Follow me please. I have a few students being fitted up now," she said cheerfully.

James followed her but before he did he slipped his wand back into his pocket of his robe he had on now. Madam Malkin didn't see and James sigh with relief as she placed him up on a stool in between a boy about his age and a red headed girl slipped a long robe over her dropping to the floor.

James looked at the red haired girl. She had beautiful green almond shaped eyes and shinny long red hair. She smiled and waved at James and James felt his face grow red.

"Okay here we are," said Madam Malkin putting some robes over top of James' head, "Careful of your glasses dear," she added as James almost dropped them.

"Here I'll hold them while you put your robes on," said the boy next to James.

James turned his head and looked at the boy. He had a slick looking grin on and he held out his outstretched hand. His hair was a shinning black and his eyes were a dark, graceful, handsome brown. James smiled and handed his glasses to him, "Thanks," James said slipping the robes on.

"No problem," the boy said, "So you going to Hogwarts."

"Yup," James said getting his head free and taking his glasses back, "You too..?"

The boy nodded, "Yup," he looked around behind him fearfully. James turned too to see what he was looking at. The was a woman who looked positively disgusted to be here and she had a young boy with her. He looked around at the students as if they were below him as did the woman. She then spotted James. Her dark eyes narrowed on him and she took a step closer, her dark hair shinning in the light, her thin young face looking heartless.

James turned around quickly, "Who's that scary woman..?" James asked.

The boy smiled the frowned, "That's my . . . my mother . . ."

"Your—?" James felt horrible, "I'm sorry."

The boy smiled again and laughed, "Don't be sorry. Just be thankful she's not your mother."

James smiled but didn't say anything. He didn't want to upset the boy. But then again the boy seemed upset with his mother. James decided to steer the conversation away from the boy's mother, "So what house do you reckon you'll be in..?"

He looked up, 'Gryffindor. That's the house I want to be in."

James smiled, "Me too. Both my family was in Gryffindor. I've had a few Ravenclaws and the occasional Hufflepuff. How about you..?"

Te boy frowned, "All Slytherin."

"All..?"

"Yea . . ." the boy said depressed, "But that's why I want to be in Gryffindor..! To make them angry."

James was confused, "Why would you want to make your family angry..?"

"Because I hate them, and I want them to know how I feel," he said shortly, "Plus for the fun of their despair. I'll embarrass the so much if I make Gryffindor."

James smiled but again didn't say anything. He was beginning to think this boy had family problems. Again he steered the conversation away from the topic of the boy's family, "So what's your name..?" James asked holding out his hand, "I'm James Potter."

The boy shook it happily, "Sirius Black."

James smiled, "Nice to meet you Sirius."

"Same for you . . . James was it..?"

James nodded.

"Can I call you Jimbo..?" Sirius asked with a grin.

James laughed as Madam Malkin finished with his and Sirius's robes. Madam Malkin told them to stay put as she needed more pins and Sirius and James began to talk some more, "You like Quidditch..?" Sirius asked.

James felt sprung with energy, "Yea..! Love it..! I wish first years could try out for the team . . ."

"Me too."

"You play..?"

"Sort of," Sirius said brushing of his robes, "I like Beater the best."

James nodded, "Beaters are coo. I'm a Chaser. Or well that's my favorite position."

Sirius smiled, "Wish I was good enough to be a chaser. I'm not the graceful."

"Never know til you try."

"Guess that's true."

And with in a few minutes the boys were laughing and talking as if they didn't have a care in the world. They had a lot in common. Both enjoyed Quidditch. And both wanted to be in Gryffindor. There was much more but one thing that really sparked their interest was that they both couldn't wait to do magic.

"I got my wand," James said pulling his wand out and showing to Sirius who took it and looked at it, "Got it today."

"Neat," Sirius said, "I got mine yesterday. It's at home. Mum made me leave it," he handed the wand back to James, "I can't wait to do some jinxes and hexes with that thing."

"Me too. My dad's gonna teach me some tonight," James said showing off his wand a bit, "But I know some jinxes and hexes already."

"Do you..?" Sirius sounded interested, "Do some."

"Alright," James grinned. He lifted up his wand and right as he was about to say the spell someone came up behind the two boys.

"Sirius..!"

Sirius jumped up in fright with a turn and James turned in fear and his wand spit out a jet of blue light, which hit the woman. She flung back and hit the wall. Sirius started to laugh. However James stood transfixed. That was Sirius's mother, Mrs. Black.

"Why you un-great full little—" she began with anger but stopped.

She stared at her skin then let out a screen. She was turning purple with pink spots. James shoved his wand back in his pocket and took a step back and tripped over his robes. Sirius looked at his mother and burst out laughing. James felt horrible.

"I'm sorry I—"

"JAMES MATTHEW POTTER..!" roared a voice behind him.

James gulped down hard as his mother rounded up on him. Mr. Potter went over and took the hex of Mrs. Black who was obviously outraged, embarrassed and upset. She stood up. Mr. Potter began to talk to her.

"I'm terribly sorry," Mr. Potter began, 'It won't happen again . . ." he said looking at James who felt like he was the smallest person in the world and everyone else was a giant.

"It most certainly will not," Mrs. Black said outraged and grabbed her youngest son, "Come Regulas," she said grabbing the robes and handing them to Sirius, "Sirius get _over_ here . . . this way."

Sirius glanced sadly at James and whispered, "Bye . . ."

"Bye . . ." James whispered back as they began to leave the shop too.

Authors Note: So what did you think..? Yea I know it was a bit long . . . but once I started I couldn't stop. Well please read & review and tell me what you think.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: No I do not own anything Harry Potter related. This all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter is her genius. But otherwise . . . enjoy the story I wrote and please read & review.

**Chapter 2:** The Hogwarts Express

"Honestly James..!" Mrs. Potter shouted as they arrived at the Potter house (more like mansion), "Of all the fool hardy things to do..!"

"I'm sorry..!" James said for the hundredth time to her, "I didn't mean to..!"

Mrs. Potter opened her mouth to say something but Mr. Potter cut her off politely, "I know you didn't mean it James, but you know you weren't supposed to do magic."

"I know but—"

"If you knew then why did you do it..?" Mrs. Potter said in an almost tearful voice, "Why..?"

James shrugged irritated, "I dunno..!"

"To your room please," Mrs. Potter asked in an angry tone.

James frowned at her and stomped up to his room. He didn't like fighting with his mother, and this had been a good 2-hour shouting match. He didn't mean to curse Mrs. Black, and besides, Sirius seemed pretty amused by it. Stomping up the stairs James stuffed his hands in his pockets. He climbed up the stairs like his feet were dead weights and slammed his door as he entered.

Thumping himself upon his bed James sighed. He had just made a friend and in no time he had lost a friend. Maybe he shouldn't have done magic. He looked around his room thinking. His Quidditch poster's inhabitants flying around. Pictures on his desk of his family were waving back at him, Hershey was in her cage hooting silently. His clothes were scattered everywhere and his room was a bit messy. His Tornado 67 was in its broom case with the cleaning kit sprawled out everywhere.

He moaned, "Uhhh . . ."

There was a knock on his door, "James dear."

James lifted up his head from his pillow, "What..?"

"May I come in..?" his mother's voice sweetly said from behind the door.

James nodded, "Yes . . ."

His mother opened the door slowly pushing some Quidditch banners, jerseys and clothes with the door creating a space for her to walk in. She was holding James' schoolbooks, robes and other items and had a chest with the Hogwarts emblem on it, "I have your school things."

"Yippie," James said with sarcasm.

Mrs. Potter sat the books down on James' desk and then sat on the end of James' bed and placed her smooth hand on James' shoulder, "Are you alright..?" she asked.

"Peachy."

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm James," his mother said.

"Sorry," James said into his pillow.

"I wanted to talk to you," Mrs. Potter said inching herself closer to James, "About today."

"Thought we already talked about it," James said a bit coldly, "Or more so we shouted about it."

"James . . ."

"Well we did."

"That's not the point," Mrs. Potter said keeping her temper in check unlike her son, "I think we should talk about it, not shout it."

"Okay . . ." James said into his pillow looking right at it.

"What happened today..?" she asked.

"I was doing magic," James said sitting up next to his mother then glared at her a bit, "We already have this conversation."

Mrs. Potter ignored the last part, "I thought we said that you could learn some magic latter tonight."

"Yes . . ." James said folding his hands together and letting them hang off the edge of the bed, "But I wanted to show my new friend. I mean he asked me so I said I would, for my new friend that is."

"And who was that..?"

"Sirius Black," James said. His mother frowned. James knew why. In their conversation Sirius had explained his family with a group of purebloods who wished to get rid of half bloods and Muggleborns, "He's not like his family..!" James began, "He doesn't like the way they think..!"

"I don't think the way the rest of his family thinks either James," his mother said sympathetically, "But I'd prefer if you didn't—"

"You don't want me to hang out with him do you..?" James interrupted.

"That's not what I—"

"But it's what you think..!" James shouted, "He liked things I liked mum..! I really liked him..! And now just because you don't like his family I can't have a friend..!"

"That's not what I said James," Mrs. Potter said firming her tone, "I might not be the biggest fan of the Blacks or their method of non purebloods but I—"

"Mum..!"

"Let me finish young man..!" Mrs. Potter shouted back, "Like I said I don't agree with all their methods or beliefs. I just don't want Sirius pulling you into his family problems and—"

"Sirius would never..!"

"How do you know, you've only just met him."

"I can tell," James said crossing his arms, "I know it."

Mrs. Potter nodded. James really thought he had a best friend. This wasn't going as she expected. She didn't know Sirius and didn't wish to judge him, but after seeing him laugh at his mother when James hexed her made her feel he was like the rest of his family. He might not believe in the same ideas but he still had what Mrs. Potter called 'the attitude' of his family. She didn't want her son growing up around a child like that.

"James," Mrs. Potter began, "I can't judge Sirius but—"

"But you are because you don't want him to hang out with me."

"Let me finish please," she cleared her throat, "I won't try and judge Sirius but after what I saw today in the robe shop, I'd prefer if you stayed clear of a child like that. I only want the best for you."

"So the best for me is to play with the losers you and dad make me meet and think I'll be friends with them because you're friends with their parents..?" James said coldly.

Mrs. Potter remained silent.

"Those so-called 'friends' you think I have are a bunch of gits," James mumbled to her.

Mrs. Potter sighed.

"I'm not a little kid mum," James said sharply, "I can pick my friends. And I pick him," James said firmly, "Aren't you always telling me to judge people from the inside not the outside..?"

Mrs. Potter double blinked, "So you do listen to what I say..?" she said with a little smile.

"It only looks like I'm not listening," James said with a little sly smirk of his own.

Mrs. Potter let out a little laugh and sat down next to her son, "Alright. I was wrong," she began, "Maybe I was wrong to yell at you about your friends. After all I'm not you. I shouldn't choose for you. You should choose for you."

James smiled, "So I can maybe invite him over..?" James said with a huge grin.

"We'll see . . ." Mrs. Potter said, "It might take a while for Mrs. Black to forgive you for turning her purple with pink poka-dots."

James laughed, "Think she forgot . . ."

"Oh I don't think she'll get for a long time . . ." Mrs. Potter said with a smile, "That was the best she's looked in years. It will be hard to not forget her moment of beauty."

James let out a laugh and Mrs. Potter hugged James tight. James couldn't believe she had said that about Mrs. Black. His mother was almost always respectful to adults . . . James felt his smile grow wider as his mother said she thought Mrs. Black was a bit of an old hag.

"So," Mrs. Potter said, "Are we all clear..?"

"Crystal," James said with a grin.

"Good," Mrs. Potter said hugging James, "Because I could never stay mad at you forever."

James felt himself glow with a bit of pride with that. He hugged his mother back then looked at her, "Do you really think Mrs. Black looked better purple..?"

"Of course . . ." Mrs. Potter said laughing, "It hid all those sour wrinkles she gets from glaring at people."

"Can I _please_ use magic to make this trunk lighter..?" James begged as he dragged his Hogwarts trunk behind him as his family made their way to Platform 9 and ¾.

"No," Mrs. Potter said, "We don't want your trunk turning purple and pink."

James rolled his eyes with a little chuckle, "Mum . . ."

So James dragged his trunk and his father held Hershey as he made his way through the crowd of Hogwarts students and average Muggles.

"Ah, Platform 9 and ¾," Mr. Potter said smiling, "Train leaves in five. Perfect timing."

James looked. There was Platform 10 and 9, "So all I do is walk through the wall right..?" James asked.

"Nothing to it," his father said walking into the wall.

He disappeared. James knew this of course, other train stations in Britain had platforms like this. James had done this several times before and with one last glance at the Muggle station James walked through the wall dragging his belongings behind him.

Emerging on the other side James saw his father waiting for him and then his mother walked behind him smiling. Hershey hooted as James approached his father.

"All set..?" Mr. Potter asked.

"Yup," James said feeling excited but nervous at the same time.

"Have fun sweetheart," Mrs. Potter said hugging James.

"Mum..!" James shouted struggling to get out of his mother's hug, "You're embarrassing me..!"

Mrs. Potter smiled still and kissed James on the forehead and stepped back, "Have fun James."

James rubbed the spot where his mother had kissed him then grinned, "I will," he said starting to head off towards the train.

Climbing on the train, James waved back at his parents with a smile.

"Remember dear..!" Mrs. Potter called out, "We'll be proud of you no matter what house you get in..!"

Mr. Potter nodded and smiled, "But do try to get into Gryffindor..!"

"Matt..!" Mrs. Potter snapped.

"Just joking Elizabeth," James heard his father mutter as he started to laugh. With on final wave James turned around dragging his trunk and Hershey behind him.

The train was pretty crowded and James was beginning to wonder I f he'd even get a compartment to himself, let alone a seat. He was all the way to the back of the train now. There were about 5 compartments left . . . hopefully this next one was free.

He dropped his trunk and placed Hershey down gently and glanced through the window. There was a boy, he looked to be James' age and he was fast asleep with his head gently leaning against the window. He had a pale, peaky look about him and even asleep he looked a bit tired. His hair looked thin and was a brownish blonde color. His robes looked a bit worn out and shabby ("Were they hammy downs..?" James thought) and his trunk was above him. In little faded gold letter the trunk read: R.J. Lupin

"R. J. Lupin..?" James repeated. The last name Lupin was ringing a bell . . . perhaps his father worked with James' father. Mr. Potter was always mentioning people from work.

"Well if it isn't the kid that turned my mother purple..?" said a sly voice behind him.

James turned around to see Sirius Black dragging his Hogwarts trunk behind him. James felt himself grin, "Sorry about that . . ."

"Sorry..?" Sirius laughed, "Don't be. In my opinion Jimbo, that was the best she's looked in years."

James felt himself starting to laugh at the comment. Sirius was grinning then looked in the compartment window, "Who's that..?" he asked.

James shrugged, "I dunno. His name is R. J. Lupin though."

"Well," Sirius began dropping his trunk letting it thud loudly, "For someone who doesn't know who he is, you seem to know enough."

"His name was on his suitcase," James pointed out.

"Ohhh," Sirius said glancing to the boy's trunk, "I see . . ." he said, "Well lets go in. I'm not standing in the hallway all day."

James nodded and grabbed his things. He really didn't want to go in the compartment, mainly because he didn't know this boy and didn't want to wake him up, but there was no where else to sit. Opening the door quietly Sirius and James squeezed inside placing their trunks up on the top shelf and sitting in the seat across from the boy.

"You don't think we woke him up do you..?" Sirius asked as they sat down and the boy started to stir a bit.

James got up and leaned over real close him to check if he was sleeping. He was still sleeping, "Nope. Sound asleep."

"Does personal space mean anything to you..?" Sirius chuckled as James sat down next to him.

"What, am I too close to you..?" James said inching closer to the window.

"No," Sirius said grabbing James shoulder and pulling him back where he was, "You don't even know the kid and you leaned right over him."

"What..? I was seeing if he was asleep . . ." James said.

Sirius smiled, "Just joking Jamesie."

James smiled as a knock came to the door.

A fat little plump witch pushing a trolley full of sweets was smiling at the boys. James and Sirius looked at each other then smiled at the sweets, "Anything from the trolley dears..?"

Sirius' smile faded, "No thanks."

James looked up and pulled some Galleons out of his pocket, "Here," he said collecting some treats for Sirius and himself, and even some extras, "I got it."

Sirius double blinked and looked at James, "Are you sure..?"

"Positive. This was my candy money anyway," James said grinning as he placed the numerous amount of candy in front of him and Sirius, "I even got some for him," James said pointing to Lupin, "Just incase he's hungry when he wakes up."

Sirius nodded, "Guess it's true then."

"What..?"

"That your family is stinking rich," Sirius said helping himself to some Pumpkin Pasties.

James felt himself turn red. Kids said this to him all the time, "I'm not that rich . . . well . . . I heard your family was wealthy too."

"Yes," Sirius said with a mouthful of sweets, "But not as rich as yours."

James felt his face grow hot again. He hated when people said he was in one of the richest kids in the world. It made him feel guilty for some odd reason, "Yea well . . ."

Sirius smiled, "But it doesn't matter to me rich or not," Sirius smiled, "You'll still be my mate."

"And same with you," James added shoving a chocolate frog in his mouth, "Wou'll wtill we wy wate woo."

"Excuse me..?"

James swallowed, "I said you'll still be my mate too."

Sirius looked over at the boy, R. J. Lupin as they ate, "You know my parents talk about his family."

"You know him then..?" James asked.

"When I mean talk . . . I mean they don't say nice things about him and his family," Sirius stated, "They say his family is dirt poor, his mum has some low job at the Ministry. And I overheard that his father . . . erm . . .that his father and his mother don't get along that well anymore. My mum said they hardly have enough money to keep their house. Not like it matters to me. I'm sure the kid is nice."

"Why would they talk mean about someone they don't know..?" James asked eating a Cauldron Cake.

Sirius snorted a laugh, "You saw my family, or most of them, back in the robe shop . . . they think everyone who isn't a pureblood is below them. Or any pureblood that likes Muggle-borns or half bloods," Sirius said darkly.

James looked at him.

"Like I said before I don't agree with them."

"Neither do I," James said quietly.

"Good," Sirius said with a smile, "Because if you did . . . I'd have to hurt you."

James and Sirius smiled as the boy across their seat started to stir again.

"Morning," James said as the boy open his eyes and sat up a little straighter, "Did you have a nice nap..?"

The boy looked at James and Sirius puzzled.

"Or snooze..?" James said thinking that 'nap' was offensive to him.

"I didn't realize I had fallen asleep," the boy said.

"Extra tired last night..?" Sirius asked, "Stay up excited for school."

"I did," James said, "Couldn't wait to get here."

The boy looked both reproachful and fearful, "Yea . .. yea . . . stayed up extra late last night . . ."

James nodded and smiled the held out his hand, "I'm James Potter."

"Sirius Black," Sirius said outstretching his hand too.

The boy looked at them through tired eyes and slowly shook James' hand and then Sirius' and said softly, "Hi. I'm Remus Lupin."

"Remus Lupin," James said, "Pleased to meet you."

Remus smiled weakly and looked out the window. He placed his head on the window and looked out as the sky grew darker.

"Chocolate frog..?" James asked holding a few out for Remus to take.

"I don't have any money to pay you back with," Remus said shyly.

James laughed, "It's free. You don't need to pay me back."

"Oh," Remus said taking one slowly still looking a bit nervous at James and Sirius. Sirius took notice too.

"Are you scared of us..?' Sirius asked. Remus shook his head 'no', "We don't bite I swear," he chuckled, "Well Jamesie might," Sirius said slapping him on the back, "But for the most part I'm safe."

"For the most part..?" James laughed.

Sirius rounded on him, "Yes I'm a vampire . . ." he said in an accent.

James laughed and pushed him away and growled, "Well if you're a vampire then I'm a werewolf," James said attacking him.

Before they knew it James and Sirius were laughing on the floor. Remus felt sick to his stomach. He had to get out of this compartment. He began to get up.

"Oy..! Where ya going..?" Sirius asked.

"To erm . . . get some fresh air," Remus said quietly.

"Open a window," Sirius suggested.

"I was going to walk around a bit too," Remus said quickly wishing he could leave, "Stretch my legs out a bit too . . ."

"We're almost here anyway," Sirius said standing up stretching his arms and cracking his knuckles.

"I think we have to change into our school robes then," James said eating another Chocolate Frog and looking at the card, "Albus Dumbledore . . ." James flipped it in his hands and placed it on the seat.

"Isn't he the headmaster..?" Remus asked interested and looking at the card.

James nodded, "Yup. I heard he was in Gryffindor when he went to Hogwarts."

"That's what my Mum said," Sirius said grabbing his school robes out of his trunk, "I actually listened to the hag that time."

James laughed and started to gather his new school robes.

Remus was still looking at the card. James looked up, "You want it..?"

"What..? Oh no . . ." Remus said, "I don't have any . . . I erm . . . don't collect."

"Well here," James said happily handing him the card, "You're first one."

"Are you sure..?" Remus asked.

James nodded, "I have about 12 Dumbledore cards. I even have extras of some others. I can give you some and you can start a collection if you want."

"Thank you," Remus said feeling happy.

"No problem."

James looked up at Remus; he was already changed, and smiled at Remus who was standing there nervously looking towards the door then glanced at his card he had just received.

A few minutes later, James and Sirius were fully changed in their Hogwarts robes and smiled at themselves in approval.

"For some odd reason," James began, "I feel different."

Sirius shrugged, "Me too. Probably the feeling knowing that were not babies anymore. That were on our own," Sirius said proudly, "No more mum calling me anymore names. This school thinks has it perks."

James frowned, "Wished my mum would stop calling me a baby . . ." James said, "She still thinks I'm five."

Sirius laughed, "Awww mummy loves her wittle Jimbo . . ."

"Cut it out," James said smiling and pushing Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius smirked and grabbed his bags as the train came to a halt. James looked out the window. It was quite dark and on top of a magnificent hill was a castle, a large glowing castle full of enchantment.

James caught himself gapping at it, "Woa . . ."

"Come on," Sirius said tugging James by the back of his robes, "You coming Remus..?"

"What..?" Remus said holding his bags.

"You coming..?" Sirius repeated.

"You mean . . . you don't mind if I . . ." Remus seemed puzzled and confused, "If I hang out with you..?"

"Why would we..?" James said with a smile, "I mean it's not like you're like that boy," James said pointing to a tall pale faced, blonde haired boy walking down to the exit.

"Whose he..?" Remus said quietly.

"Lucius Malfoy," James and Sirius both said together then looked at each other.

"You know him..?" James asked Sirius.

"Yea . . ." Sirius said darkly, "My family is friends with his family."

"My dad works with his," James added before Sirius could ask.

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Is he bad or something..?"

"He's a git," James spoke.

"A low, dirty, fowl, pureblood loving git," Sirius added.

"Nothing like you," James said smiling at Remus, "He's a jerk."

"And you seem to be just the opposite of him," Sirius added with a grin all his own, "You're not a jerk . . ."

"You're our friend," James said brightly with a smile.

Remus felt his lips curl up and he smiled too as James and Sirius lead their way out of the compartment keeping in pace with Remus. For the first time in his life, Remus felt happy. He had friends for the first time in his life.

Authors Note: So what'd you think..? Don't worry they'll meet Peter soon enough... Read and Review please.


	3. Crossing of the Lake

Disclaimer: No I do not own anything Harry Potter related. This all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter is her genius. But otherwise . . . enjoy the story I wrote and please read & review.

**Chapter 3:** The Crossing of the Lake

James stepped off the train, Hershey was hooting softly, Sirius dragging his luggage behind him until a Ravenclaw prefect told him to leave his luggage behind, that someone would take care of it, then took James' owl and Remus smiled as he stood close next to his new friends.

"I wonder where the castle is..?" a dark haired girl said passing Sirius.

James had turned to see who spoke and saw the dark haired girl and then . . . the red hair girl form the shop..! James felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at her.

She walked by and waved, "Hi."

James was speechless, "H-hi . . ." he waved back.

The girl smiled, "Hey. I remember you," she said in a friendly tone, "You're the boy in the robe shop."

"Y-yea . . ." James said nervously.

"Didn't you turn someone purple and pink in there..?" she asked smiling.

James nodded slowly smiling, "Y-yea . . . I accidentally turned Sirius' mum purple and stuff . . ."

_Purple and stuff..?_ James thought in his head, _Oh real smooth like James_ . . .

"It was pretty funny," the girl smiled.

"I thought so," Sirius spoke up. He wasn't liking the fact that James was tripping over his words and the fact that this conversation was going nowhere.

The girl giggled again and held out her little hand, "I'm Lily Evans."

_Lily_, James thought, _What a pretty name_ . . .

"Sirius Black," Sirius said shaking her hand and beating James to it.

"I'm Remus Lupin," Remus said politely also beating James to the girl's hand.

"And I'm James Potter..!" James added quickly holding out his hand tripping over his feet to get close enough to her for her to shake his hand.

Lily shook his hand smiling at James' sudden clumsiness, "You're funny," she said.

James felt his lip curve up into a smile, "Yea . . . yea I guess I am. That's something isn't it..?"

"Oh he's something alright," Sirius whispered to Remus, "He's in love."

Remus raised an eyebrow at him, "How..? They just met."

Sirius only smirked.

"So," Lily asked the boys with her dark haired friend walking next to her, "Are you guys purebloods or half blooded or Muggleborn..?"

James didn't know why she cared, but the girl of his dreams right now was talking to him so he'd answer, "Pureblood," he said staring at Lily.

"Pureblood," Sirius said darkly.

"Pureblood," Remus said simply.

"Really..?" Lily said shocked in a good way, "Wow."

"Why..?" Sirius asked, "What are you..?"

"A Muggleborn," Lily said simply but proudly, "I didn't know there was so many purebloods."

"There's not," James said trying to impress her, "Purebloods just always know other purebloods. Forced to know one another you know..?"

"Actually I don't," Lily said blinking twice at James.

James felt his face turn red. He wanted to say something and sound impressive. He just had to. James really liked this girl and he didn't want this conversation to ever end. But something did interrupt James' fantasy. Something big and loud.

"Firs' years..! Firs' years this way now..! C'mon, follow me..!"

James turned to see a huge man. He felt himself gasp open as he looked. His stature was huge, almost that of a giant's. His face was hidden in the dense night but James saw a long hairy beard and two beetle black eyes peeking out through a mass of dark hair. James stood transfixed in is spot until Sirius nudged him hard in the back, "What'd ya stop for..?"

"That," James said pointing to the large man.

"Well we can sight see later," Sirius said irritably, "I'm cold and hungry and I just want the Sorting to be done with so I can go to sleep."

"Well I do too but the big guy said to follow him," James said shivering in the cold.

Sirius turned to the large man, "Excuse me..!" he shouted so the large man could hear him.

"Yes..?" the giant man replied, "No need ter shout."

"Where do first years go..?" Sirius asked.

The large man laughed, "I've been shoutin' fer all firs' years ter come with me."

"Oh," Sirius said as James tucked his tongue out at him in victory.

Sirius chuckled and pulled on James' tongue, "OUCH..!" James shouted.

"Oppps . . ." Sirius said sarcastically, "You had something there."

"It was my tongue..!"

"Was it now..?" he asked pretending he didn't know.

James laughed and pushed him with his shoulder and Remus laughed. These two were quite a show. James had escaped Sirius' pushes and turned to say something else to Lily but . . . she wasn't there.

"Hey," James heard himself say, "Where'd Lily go..?"

Sirius laughed, "Awww, you mean your little girlfriend..? The beautiful Tiger Lily..?"

"Her name's Lily..! Not _Tiger_ Lily..! And . . . she's not my girlfriend..!" James shouted back then smiled, "But I wish she was . . ."

Sirius laughed, "James and Tiger Lily sitting in a tree . . ."

"Shut up..!" James cursed pushing Sirius, "I hate that song."

Remus laughed as did Sirius. Seeing James frustrated at something he loved and hated was pretty good entertainment.

"Firs' years..!" Hagrid called, "Last call fer firs' years..! Mind yer steps now..! Don't want any accidents on our way up..! Firs' years this way..!"

James, Sirius and Remus started to head towards the sound of Hagrid's voice. They were walking , slipping and stumbling as they followed Hagrid down to what seemed to be to James, the longest, steepest and narrowest path ever. It was extremely dark on either side of them, _The trees must be really dark to that_ . . . thought James. He moved in a bit closer to Sirius who was trying to keep the look of bravery on his face but was starting to fail a bit. James saw that Sirius was just as frightened as any of the first years. Remus stayed behind James and Sirius, he looked frightened but was keeping to himself as if he was too close to someone they'd melt or something. James looked around again and inched closer to Sirius bumping into him this time.

Sirius pushed James back and almost of the path, frightening James to death, "What are you doing..?!" Sirius hissed through his teeth.

James felt stupid. He shouldn't be scared, "I dunno . . . the path freaked me out."

"Well no need to get close to me," Sirius rebutted, "That _freaked_ me out."

"Sorry," James said inching closer to Sirius again.

"Would ya stop..?!" Sirius said again pushing James back, "How did your mother deal with you clinging to her all the time..?!"

James laughed a nervous laugh, "She didn't . . . I was the one pushing her away."

Sirius smiled and then looked forward again gulping hard. James had a shrewd suspicion Sirius was just as nervous as himself.

"Now then," Hagrid called from behind his shoulder, "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," he smiled at the nervous first years, "Jus' round this bend here."

James felt an exciting feeling drop into his stomach and he smiled with a nervous feeling floating around him. Remus was biting his bottom lip and Sirius was walking with his eyes closed. _Probably still nervous_, James thought, _I know I am_.

Soon the first years stood transfixed and a loud, "Oooooh..!" was heard.

"Wow..!" James heard Sirius say, "It's huge..!"

James felt his jaw drop. It was huge. The biggest place he'd ever seen.

The steep, narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great, black lake. And on the other side, stop a great mountain, with it's windows sparkling in the dark starry sky, was the vast castle with many towers and turrets that was on every first years mind.

Even Remus, who had remained quiet for this little crossing was shocked.

"I didn't know it was so big..?" Remus said.

"Me neither," James confessed, "Mum and Dad said it was huge but . . . not gianormous..!"

"Gianormous..?" Remus questioned, "Is that even a word..?"

James shrugged, "Dunno . . ."

"It is now," Sirius added.

The three if them chuckled, letting some of their fear out as they did.

"Would you three move..?" asked a fellow first year behind them who had pushed James in the back.

James turned to see who had pushed him and almost had to contain a laugh when he saw. Standing behind him, looking very disgusted, was a small boy, a bit shorter then James, who was very pale and had long, greasy, black hair that covered his face. He glared up at Sirius, Remus and James threw what looked to be dark brown eyes.

Sirius laughed before James could get a word out, "Oh excuse me your greasiness . . ." Sirius said with a bark like laugh, "Go right ahead."

"We wouldn't want you not to be first on our trip across the lake," James sneered, "We know you want to be first in line to wash your hair."

Sirius grinned and laughed a bark like laugh again, pleasing James and annoying the boy more.

"Watch it Potter," the boy growled.

"Oooooh," Sirius chuckled, "Watch out Jimbo . . . big scary Severus is gonna get ya."

James rounded up on the boy, "What you gonna do..?" James asked, "Gonna run home to Daddy and tell him, big scary Potter is calling you nasty names..? When has he done anything to stop me before..?"

The boy looked livid at James, "I told you to watch it..! When will you listen..?!" he said pulling out his wand threatening James with a hex.

"And I've told you to wash your hair too, but when have you listened..?" James laughed.

Sirius was almost to the point of tears. The boy looked at the two of them, "Figures you two would meet and become mates. The perfect match. Two idiots."

James smirked still, "Wash your mouth_. Scourgify_..!"

"You could wash his hair while you're at it James," Sirius commented.

James laughed as pink bubbles streamed from the boy's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him when—

"Al'right ya lot," said Hagrid stepping up behind them , "None o' that."

Hagrid pulled out a huge umbrella and James almost ducked thinking Hagrid was going to hit him with it, but instead Hagrid pointed it at the boy and instantly the bubbles disappeared.

"Now," Hagrid started, "Off with ya lot."

The boy glared at Sirius and James again, James spitting his tongue at him and Sirius making faces at him, and walked off. He hated them.

Hagrid turned around and shouted, "No more'n four to a boat..!" Hagrid bellowed pointing to a fleet of boats sitting in the water by the shore.

James picked one and hoped in, followed by Sirius and Remus. Sirius and James were still grinning at what just happened. Remus asked.

"Do you even know that boy..?" Remus questioned.

"Sadly yes. His Name is Severus Snape," James nodded, "My dad works with his," James stated, "I've been forced to hang out with the slim ball before. Didn't know Sirius knew the git and hated him too though."

"It a shame I know him as well," Sirius smiled, "I didn't know James knew him . . . But yea, my Dad and his are friends. I've been forced to hang with the git before too."

"So I'm guessing you two have something else in common now..?" Remus said smiling.

James smirked, "Never thought of it, but true..! We have a new hobby Sirius..!"

"What's that..?" Sirius asked.

"Snape Torture..!" James said smiling.

Sirius laughed loudly and Remus merely rolled his eyes in a friendly way.

"Can I sit with you guys..?" asked someone.

The three friends looked at who was talking to them. It was a small boy who was more wide than tall. He had short blonde hair and watery blue eyes. A bit of a pointed nose that almost looked mouse like. He looked completely frightened and was shivering in the cold.

"Sure," Remus said, "You two don't mind do you..?"

James shook his head, "Nope."

Sirius shook his head as well, "Go ahead."

"Thank you," the small boy said stepping in the boat.

"You're welcome," Remus said cheerfully.

The boy remained silent. James was about to ask his name when the silence was broken once more by Hagrid's shout.

"Everyone in..?!" he shouted. James noted he had a boat to himself, "Right then— FORWARD..!"

And one by one the fleet of little boats glided across the water, which was as smooth a glass. The first years were silent, looking into the lake and up at the great castle glowing overhead. It towered over them as the glided closer and closer to the cliff on which it was perched magnificently upon.

"Heads down..!" yelled Hagrid.

The first years obeyed as they ducked as the boats reached the cliffs; they all were bending their heads and their little boats carried them threw a dense curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff's face. They floated along a dark tunnel. James was looking on in interest as Sirius kept glancing at the blonde boy in their boat. Remus was too fascinated and looked on with James. The tunnel seemed to be leading them underneath the castle, until the reached a kind of underground harbor.

Stepping out of their boats, James being first followed by Remus and the blonde haired boy allowing Sirius to be last. The first years all clambered out of their boats out onto the rocks and walked over to Hagrid who had been giving them instructions all night.

"Follow me now," Hagrid said as they climbed up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, which he held in his hand. Coming out at last onto a smooth, damp grass right in the shadows of the castle.

Still following Hagrid they walked up a flight of stone cold stairs and then stopped. In front of them was a huge, oak front door.

"Everyone all here..?" he asked, "Yer two still out of trouble..?' Hagrid asked a grinning James and Sirius.

Knowing that everyone was here, Hagrid raised his gigantic fist and knocked hard three times into the large castle door.

Authors Note: I do hope you enjoy. So we know even before Hogwarts, Snape was hated by Padfoot and Prongs. We've also met Wormtail... I promise for those who like him (which I know there are people who do) he will be further introduced in the next chapter. Sorry if this chapter was too long . . . I just get carried away sometimes. Lol. Oh and we also have James trying to impress Lily . . . please tell me what you think. I was trying to have he not hate him yet but a little confused by his behavior. So . . . please review. Thanks for all those who have as well:

Arestoktra, Allacaya, ryoko, YoshimiWolfspaw, shadow929 

Hope to get more reviews. ï


	4. The Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: No I do not own anything Harry Potter related. This all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter is her genius. But otherwise . . . enjoy the story I wrote and please read & review.

**Chapter 4**: The Sorting Hat

Almost at once a tall, black-haired witch with flowing emerald green robes flung the door open. She had a very stern face and looked on at the frightened first years.

"She looks like the type of person you don't want to cross," Remus said in a whisper to his friends.

James and Sirius nodded but in the back of both of their minds knew there could be a way to get around her, using the right methods of course.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door open. And before their eyes, was the Entrance Hall. It was everything Mr. Potter had told James and more. It was big enough to fit a whole house in and then some..! Flaming torches were lit and hung on the stonewalls. The ceiling was too high to really make out but James thought he saw someone floating around up there.

The timid first years followed Professor McGonagall across the echoing stone floor. James heard drone voices from the doorway to their right.

"Do you hear something..?" Remus asked.

"Sounds like voices to me," James whispered as not to be overheard by McGonagall.

"I think it's the rest of the school in the Great Hall," spoke Sirius, "I think they watch the Sorting."

Remus looked puzzled, "The Sorting..?"

"Jeez," Sirius said, "You don't know about the Sorting..?"

Remus shook his head 'no',

"What are you a Muggleborn..?" Sirius said in a playful tone.

"My Mum never explained this to me," Remus confessed, "All she said was I would go to a group called our House. I thought we got to pick which one."

"Nope," James said following a dark haired boy in front of him, "The Sorting Hat does."

"Sorting Hat..?" Remus said.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "You'll find out."

Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. Crowding in (some getting their feet stepped on) the stood closer to each other then they would have liked ("Feel sorry for the person next to Snape," James told Remus and Sirius, "They might get greasy on their new robes.") they gathered round nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting ("Pay attention Remus," Sirius snickered) is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be like a family within Hogwarts. ("I pity those who have to be family with Snape," James chuckled softly) You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four house are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. AT the end of the year, the house with the most house points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Right away the first years started to chatter. Lily Evans was talking to her dark haired friend, "I heard we have to use magic. I wonder which spell we have to use..?"

The dark haired girl laughed, "No. No magic at all. Just bring your brain is all. The hat decides which House you'll go to."

Lily looked puzzled and James watched her blink in confusion. Remus was asking questions to Sirius who was enjoying not giving him the answers.

"So the Hat decides..?" Remus asked.

"Yes . . ."

"How..?"

Sirius smirked, "It's a secret . . ."

James smiled and looked around again. There were other students talking too. James noticed those who were Muggleborn or a half blood were flooding anyone pureblood or witch or wizards whose parents had been here for help with the Sorting. Most were giving the same answers as Sirius. James chuckled to himself because he knew, just like Sirius, they only knew what the Sorting was, not how it worked.

"Now then," Professor McGonagall said, "I shall return when we are ready for you," she spoke, "Please wait quietly."

She turned around to leave and they all started to whisper silently again. James was starting to feel nervous and anxious again. He had never been quite this nervous before. Not even when he had turned his Grandmother into a chair and his father mother and father came home lat and his father sat on his Grandmother not knowing it until the chair screamed. James had been up in his room for a good while after that but still . . . this was the most nerve-racking thing James had ever done. When would Professor McGonagall come back to get the Sorting over with.

Then someone floated overhead of the first years.

"BOO..!" it cried.

The blonde haired boy that had shared a boat with James, Sirius and Remus jumped and bumped into James and let out a frightened shout.

"Oooooh..!" the transparent laughing ghost said, "Look at the newbies..!"

The first years stood planted in their spots not wanting to move as the laughing ghost went over to James, as he was the closest.

"Why, who do we have here..?" he cackled ruffling up James hair, which was already scruffy enough.

James stepped back. He heard some people sniggering. _Probably Snape_, he thought, "Why won't you answer me..?" the ghost asked cackling.

James raised an eyebrow as the ghost took his glasses and put them on, "Oooooh..!"

"Hey..!" James shouted jumping up to reach the floating pest, "Give those back..!"

"Make me..!' the ghost said blowing a raspberry in James' face.

"Peeves..!" shouted Professor McGonagall, "Be off..!"

The laughing ghost, Peeves, howled with laughter. He was a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air holding James' glasses and dropped James' glasses in Sirius' hands, "I was trying to return these glasses from this horrible munchkin..!" Peeves said pointing to Sirius blaming him for James' glasses incident and laughing.

"Who ya calling a munchkin..?!" Sirius shouted, "Why you little—!"

"I'm sure Peeves," Professor McGonagall said as the prankster flew off cackling, "Now move along, "she added sharply to Peeves he was starting to turn back around, "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Everybody who was whispering had stopped at the words 'Sorting Ceremony'.

"Now, from a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "And follow me."

Sirius handed James his glasses back after wiping the smudge marks of them. He took them and felt more nervous than anything. James felt like his legs were turning into Jell-O as he stepped forward following a pale-faced boy with sleek blonde hair. He watched Sirius step behind him failing to hide his look of fear. Remus looked paler then before and gulped. James turned back around and gulped too. They walked out of the chamber they were in and through a pair of double doors in to the Great Hall.

James had never seen such a splendid place . . . ever. It was almost like it was out of a fairy tale book James' mother had read to him when he was younger. It was lit by thousands of candles ("Is it hot in here or just me..?" Sirius said trying to lighten the mood.) that were floating in mid air over the longest set of four tables James had ever seen. The rest of the students were sitting at their tables. James saw on each of the students robes their house mascot on it, thus he realized each table was for each house. The tables were littered with golden plated and goblets, which sparkled in the candlelight. At the top of the four tables was another huge table were the rest of the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall marched the first years up here, so they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. James felt his legs were about to give out as the hundreds of faces looked back at him and the others.

Looking at the ceiling trying to calm himself down James noticed the ceiling. It looked like the night sky.

"It's not really the night sky," said a blonde haired girl to Lily, "Only bewitched. I read it in _Hogwarts: A History_."

Sirius rolled his eyes and whispered to James, "I read it in _Hogwarts: A History_ . . ." Sirius mimicked. James chuckled silently.

James looked back at McGonagall, his focus all on her now. Professor McGonagall now silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the old stool sat an even older pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched, and ripped, frayed and extremely dirty.

_And my mother let this go on her head..?_ James asked himself chuckling. Anyone who knew Mrs. Potter knew she was a bit on the clean side.

Everyone now was focused on the hat. Even the student sitting down at their tables, even the teachers. Everyone looked at the hat. The rip on one side began to open, almost like a mouth.

"Oh, don't judge on what you see,

Looks can be deceiving,

But you'll belong in one house,

When you leave me this evening.

Keep your pointed hats on,

I fit anyone just fine,

I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,

I see what's in your mind.

Oh don't try to fight it,

For there's nothing you can hide from me,

Now put me on,

And we'll find out which house you ought to be.

Maybe you're a Gryffindor,

Where your bravery stays in mind,

Don't forget the daring, nerve and chivalry,

That every Gryffindor will find.

But yet you could be Hufflepuff,

Loyal those lot are,

Patient to the end with kindness in the hearts,

A jewel among star.

Or perhaps wise old Ravenclaw,

A quick wit and ready mind,

Learning their top priority,

Always on the dime.

And then there's Slytherin,

Cunning and smart witting,

Always quite a task,

This might be your true beginning.

So step on up and put me on..!

No need for any fear..!

I'll sort you out one by one,

So you can start Hogwarts this year..!"

The hall burst out into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we only need to try on a hat..?" Remus asked.

"Yup," Sirius said still nervous and trying to show it, "I just didn't know what that hat did was all."

"So you were as clueless as the rest of us . . ." Remus pointed out.

"No," Sirius said. James thought he saw a touch of red in his cheeks.

James felt a wave of relaxation spray on him. He was much more relaxed knowing he didn't have to do anything more then put the hat on and let the hat decided where he belonged.

He looked next tom him. The blonde haired boy that had shared a boat with him was muttering to himself and had his eyes closed. James wasn't even that nervous . . .

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said unrolling the long parchment, "Abbott, Martin..!"

A boy a few people behind James stepped forward. He had a round little face and blonde sandy hair. He looked like he was going to be sick as he crawled up and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed it on his head. The hat fell and rested on his ears. After a few moments the had shouted—

"I know . . . HUFFLEPUFF..!" the hat cried.

The Hufflepuff table cheered as Martin walked over looking relaxed as he sat down to the excited Hufflepuffs.

"Armstrong. Alison..!"

This time a dark brown haired girl scuttled up to the stool.

"RAVENCLAW..!" the hat shouted after a moments pause.

James saw her skip over merrily to the Ravenclaw table as her fellow Ravenclaws cheered her on madly with smiles and whistles.

"Bactardi, Thomas..!"

A dark looking boy walked up to the hat. Before it was fully on the hat cried.

"SLYTHERIN..!"

The Slytherin side cheered madly. James gulped. He hoped he wasn't in Slytherin. He caught a glimpse of Sirius who was glaring madly at the Slytherins. James knew his whole family was Slytherin . . . and he knew Sirius didn't want to go there. He hoped Sirius wasn't placed there.

"Black, Andromeda..!"

Sirius shot his head around. James did too. A girl with a very friendly face and long, soft black hair stepped up. She had gentle brown eyes and looked a lot like Sirius, almost like a twin sister.

"Do you have a sister..?" James asked Sirius in a whisper.

"No, she's my cousin, but she has a sister. Two of them. One's a twin, but anyway," Sirius explained, "She's my favorite. She doesn't like our family either. We have a lot in common," he told James and Remus, "She's born a before after me."

"Ohhh," James nodded.

Andromeda stepped forth smiling a big smile. She sat up on the stool, and waved to Sirius nervously who waved back to her. And then the hat was placed on her head. It slipped down past her ears and eyes and stopped a bit short of her nose. A few minutes had pasted by before the hat roared—

"RAVENCLAW..!"

The Ravenclaws of course cheered and James was bumped back by Sirius who cheered probably loudest of all. James smiled and clapped with Sirius as did Remus.

"Black, Bellatrix..!"

James turned around again and looked at Sirius who looked livid, "Ummm . . . is this another cousin..?"

Sirius gritted his teeth, "Yea. Andromeda's twin sister. I hate Bellatrix . . ." Sirius added clenching his fists together.

"Ohhh . . ." James and Remus said turning around together and watching Bellatrix step forward.

She had a certain attitude and walk about her that lead James to believe that Bellatrix thought she was better than everyone else. She looked a lot like Sirius and Andromeda but James didn't dare tell that to Sirius . . . she had the same graceful dark hair that stopped short of her shoulders but her eyes were different then Sirius'. They were dark and brown but instead of the warm friendly feeling Sirius' gave off, Bellatrix's looked cold and evil.

Bellatrix placed herself on the hat and smiled an evil smile. That hat barley touched her head when it cried,

"SLYTHERIN..!"

The Slytherins clapped as she sat down, confidant and assured of herself. Sirius looked like he wanted o rip her head until—

"Black, Sirius..!"

Sirius looked up. James smiled, "Good luck. Hope to see you in Gryffindor."

Sirius smiled, "Me too."

James watched Sirius climb up to the hat and place it on his head.

Sirius looked like he was wrestling with the hat on his head, almost fighting the hat as not to go where his family wanted him to go . . . Slytherin. James watched as Sirius kept shaking h is head 'no' over and over again. James wished he could here what the hat was saying. Sirius then stomped his foot and folded his arms. People were watching him intently . . . but Sirius did not care. He continued to battle with the hat with stomps and grunts.

Then after at least 7 minutes of watching Sirius struggle with the hat . . . the hat shouted—

"GRYFFINDOR..!"

James clapped loudly along with the rest of the Gryffindors. Sirius was the first Gryffindor for this batch of first years. He watched Sirius raised his fists in the year and shout happily. He sat down next to cheering Gryffindors and smiled at Bellatrix who looked absolutely shocked. James felt himself grin in her demise.

"Cook, Marie..!"

The dark haired girl that was with Lily ran up with a confident grin. She had beautiful brown eyes and a sweet troublesome look to her. She placed the hat on her head and in a few moments time.

"GRYFFINDOR..!"

James looked at his watch over the next few minutes. When would it be his turn..?

"Duncan, Kelly..!"

_Hurry up_ . . . James whined to himself.

"SLYTHERIN..!"

"Evans, Lily..!"

"There's your girlfriend," Remus whispered with a smile to James.

"She's not my girlfriend..!" James snapped as Lily placed the Sorting Hat eagerly over her head.

Shortly afterwards the hat bellowed, "GRYFFINODR..!" and Lily happily skipped over to the Gryffindor table.

And more people continued to get sorted and James was regretting having a last name that started with P. A Slytherin here, a Ravenclaw there. Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors every now and then too. He felt his stomach growl and he was quite nervous an anxious now. He just wanted to be sorted. Then—

"Lupin, Remus..!"

"Good luck mate," James whispered to Remus as Remus stumbled up to the stool.

James watched eagerly as Remus had the hat placed on his head. It covered his eyes and then James saw Remus bite his bottom lip. Just as Sirius had done, it seemed like Remus was fighting the hat as well . . . not quite as rough as Sirius however.

About 4 minutes later that hat cried, "GRYFFINDOR..!" and a smiling Remus sat down at the shouting Gryffindor table. James smiled. He hoped he'd be in Gryffindor.

More time passed. James was getting tired of waiting as his stomach growled loud. There went a new Slytherin . . . another Ravenclaw. And there passed a new Hufflepuff followed by another Slytherin. There was a Gryffindor followed by Ravenclaw. Then again with Ravenclaw shortly afterward another Gryffindor.

Hurry up..! James thought again.

"Pettigrew, Peter..!"

The small mouse-like boy that had ridden in the boat with James came forward. He looked pale and sick and tripped on his way up. Some Slytherins laughed and James saw the boy turn red as he placed the hat on his head. It went over his ears and eyes and even past his nose.

James watched wondering which house this boy would go to.

Probably Hufflepuff . . . James thought.

But James had thought wrong. The hat declared, "GRYFFINDOR..!"

Again the Gryffindors cheered as a still nervous Peter hoped off the stool and cautiously walked over to the Gryffindor's table.

James smiled and turned around. He knew who'd be next.

"Potter, James..!"

At the call of his name James felt a squirm in his stomach. And it wasn't a good squirm either. It was one, one got when they were sick. James hoped he wouldn't get sick in front of the Great Hall. That was all he needed right now.

James came up slowly and placed the hat on his head. He felt if cover the top of his head and stop at the rim of his glasses. James pushed them up a bit with his finger.

'Another Potter eh..?' the hat said.

James closed his eyes, _Just sort me . . . please..?_

'Calm down. Now lets see,' the hat began, 'Good mind and talent. I see . . . interesting. Perhaps Slytherin..?'

_Don't you dare..!_ James thought. His eyes opening wide.

'They could help you, you know.'

_I don't want that kind of help. I want to be with my new friends_, James told the hat.

'Ahhh yes. The Black boy.'

_And Remus_, James added.

'I see. You do have the same rebellious spirit in you, just like the rest of you Potters have,' the hat told James, 'Well I think you'll make a fine—

"GRYFFINDOR..!"

James sighed as the hat was taken off his head. He ran over to the Gryffindor table with the world's biggest grin on. He must have had the world's biggest grin on because Sirius was teasing him.

"Look like you just won a million Galleons," Sirius said clapping him on the shoulder, 'Knew you'd make Gryffindor."

James smiled, "I knew you'd make Gryffindor too."

Sirius smiled and rubbed the top of James' head and Remus, who was across from James, smiled and laughed.

Soon after James' Sorting, James thought that it was going by much faster. The last person Zecker, Mandy (Ravenclaw) was sorted and Professor McGonagall carried the stool away. And took he seat next to Professor Dumbledore.

This was James' real first glimpse of Dumbledore, not counting the trading cards. He had a crooked nose and half moon glasses that were in front of two twinkling eyes. He smiled and looked gentle and to James surprise he had the longest beard James had ever seen. ("So long you could play jump rope with it," Marie Cook giggled.) He had purple silk robes on and a tall pointed wizards hat. Dumbledore beamed at the students, his arms wide open, as if just the students being here was the happiest thing in the world for him.

"Welcome..!" he said, "Welcome to another new year at Hogwarts..! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And they are: Nitwit..! Blubber..! Oddment..! Tweak..! And with out further ado . . . Tuck in..! Thank you..!"

He sat back down and everybody clapped and cheered. James clapped to at the funny old Headmaster who was smiling himself.

"My Mum says he cracked," Sirius said cracking, "Not like I care . . . but he does seem a bit on the mad side."

James nodded, "A bit odd."

"Odd..?" Remus said looking taken back, "Hey great..!"

"Why..?" Sirius asked, "Met him before..?"

"No . . ." Remus said turning red, "I-I've just heard g-g-good talk about him is all."

"Woa..!" James suddenly spat out.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "What another giant man to scare you— WOA..! Look at all that food..!"

Sirius had soon spotted at what James had goggled at. All of a sudden, the golden dishes which had laid empty moments ago were now piled to the sky with food. Well maybe not the sky but . . . James had never seen so much food for a regular dinner. He normally ate big meals but this . . . this was huge. There was never so many of his favorite foods and un favorite foods on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, boiled potatoes, roasted potatoes, fries, broccoli ("Yuck..!" Sirius said with a look of disgust) pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak ("Now those are more like it," Sirius said piling his plate with those ignoring the broccoli) Yorkshire pudding ("Can we have seconds of that..?" Sirius asked) peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and chips along with—

"Peppermint humbugs..?" Remus asked.

James shrugged as he dug into everything (almost everything) and piled it on his plate, "Dunno . . . but I'm not eating them."

"Man this is good," Sirius said munching on his potato, "Mum's cooking isn't nearly this good. And Kreacher . . . don't get me started on his cooking."

"Kreacher..?" James and Remus both asked.

"Our house elf."

"Ohhh . . ." James said understanding.

"House elf..?" Remus asked.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "For a pureblood you sure seem in the dark about a lot of wizarding things."

"Don't be rude Sirius," James said knowing that Remus, pureblood or not, probably wasn't as rich as Sirius or himself and didn't know about such pleasures. Though James didn't think having a house elf was a pleasure, "It and elf that does work for its family. Not many families have them," James added so Remus wouldn't feel bad, "We had one but it died. My mother didn't like having a house elf anyway."

Remus nodded.

"Yea well," Sirius continued as James dug into his steak, "Kreacher can't cook. Well if you like the taste of burnt socks then you'll find it appealing."

James and Remus laughed. James took a sip of pumpkin juice and looked around at his two new friends. He could tell this was going to be a fun year.

Soon dinner was done and the students all were full and felt at least 2 pounds heavier. Sirius was complaining about having over eaten and Remus said, "I told you so," just to annoy him. But as soon as desserts rolled around Sirius had magically found more room to shove them all into his face with James at his side. Both complained to a laughing Remus about their new stomachaches. James felt like his pants were too small and looked up as Professor McGonagall took her spoon and hit her goblet with it.

"May I have your attention please..?" she asked.

The hall fell silent as Dumbledore stood up.

"Ahem— just a few more words now that we are fed and watered. I have a few start-of-the term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

James and Sirius smirked. They were both thinking the same thing. When someone said no . . . that obviously meant to do it anyway. They couldn't wait for their first jaunt in the woods.

"And also, I have been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for his or her house should contact Madam Hawk.

"And finally, I must tell you all this year, new and old students, that there is a new tree planted on the grounds, The Whomping Willow, for certain reasons. This tree is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a very painful death . . ."

Everyone exchanged dark looks and began to whisper. Dumbledore cleared his throat, "But if you manage to survive . . ." he added smiling, "You can spend your hours in detention."

The students laughed . . . a few at least and James instantly wondered what the Whomping Willow was there for.

"What do you think Sirius..?" James asked, "I wonder why it's there."

"Maybe there's a wild animal or something," Sirius suggested.

James was about to turn to ask Remus when he noticed Remus was awfully pale, as if all the color had been drained from his face.

"You okay Remus..?" James asked.

"Fine," Remus said cautiously, "Maybe I ate too much."

Sirius grinned, "Told you so."

"You didn't tell me anything," Remus pointed out.

"I know," Sirius said with a grin and a bark like laugh, "I've just always wanted to say that."

James chuckled to himself then turned back to Remus. HE still looked very pale, "Perhaps too much dessert..?" James questioned.

"Y-y-yea . . ." Remus trembled, "Too much . . ."

James was about to re-ask Remus if he was all right but was cut of by Dumbledore who was starting to speak again.

"Now, before we head up to bed," Dumbledore took his wand and waved it. A long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words, "Let us sing our school song..!"

Some of the teachers exchanged looks. James felt himself gin, "How about it Sirius..?"

"What do we have to lose..?" Sirius said with a troublesome glint.

"Absolutely nothing," James told him still grinning, "We've only been here a couple of hours . . ."

"Hardly long enough to make a reputation . . ." Sirius said looking excited.

"Well, lets start working on that reputation," James said with a troublesome glint all his won, "Care to join in Remus..?"

"What—? Oh no, I'm fine thanks," Remus said chuckling, "Singing isn't for me."

"Suit yourself," James said as him and Sirius smiled at each other.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "And off we go..!"

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do the rest, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Of course if everyone picked there own tune, everyone was bound to finish at different times. In which, they did. At last, only two students remained singing. Sirius Black and James Potter who were singing the song to a graduation march. A slow graduation march. Everyone was giggling and laughing and Dumbledore conducted the last few lines with his wand.

"Those two . . ." Remus whispered as James and Sirius held out a long note.

Soon James and Sirius were finished and bowed to their laughing, cheering and applauding audience. Dumbledore clapped, perhaps one of the loudest of all.

"Ah, music," Dumbledore said smiling at James and Sirius, "A very interesting magic indeed..! And now, bedtime. Off you trot..!"

"Bed..?' Sirius snorted, "But I'm not tired."

The Gryffindors all sat up from their table and James looked around, "Wait . . . how do we know where to go..?"

"I think we follow that boy," Remus said pointing to a tall 5th year with dark brown hair that went to his shoulders and navy blue eyes and a shinny badge with a lion and a giant P on it.

"Follow me please..!" the called, 'First years up front..! No pushing..! Follow me..! First years..!"

Sirius and James shrugged and started to follow Remus as he led them over to the boy with the badge, "Wonder what his name is . . ." Remus said.

"I'll ask," James spoke, "Hey..! Ummm . . . guy..?"

The boy turned around, "Yes..?"

"Hi . . . erm . . . what's your name..?" James asked.

"I'm your Prefect, and my name is Robby Tart," the boy said friendly, "A Prefect, incase you don't know helps is like . . ."

"Like a teacher except they don't teach," James said finishing it for Robby.

"Guess you could say that," Robby said smiling, "Now first years stay up front..!"

Gryffindor first years were soon close behind Robby who was leading them out of the Great Hall and up a marble staircase. James felt like his legs were like Jell-O again. Not because he was nervous. Because he was tired and he didn't want to fall down the staircase.

"Oooooh..!" Lily said all of a sudden pointing to a portrait and knocking James almost of his feet.

"What..?" asked Marie Cook, "Oh the pictures. Ya. Pictures in the wizarding world move."

"Really..?" Lily said surprised, "In the Muggle world they stay still."

"No way..!" Marie said surprised.

Sirius, James and Remus who were eavesdropping began to talk about the subject, "Wonder how Muggles survive with out magic..?"

"Same. Imagine," James said, "Having to do everything by hand."

James and Sirius laughed.

Remus chirped in, "My Mum doesn't use all that much magic. She doesn't want the neighbor's to get suspicious and she also thinks Muggles are fascinating. Likes to do things the Muggle way."

Sirius and James looked at Remus, "Not in my house," James said, "My parents . . . well lets just say if a Muggle walked in there they'd think they were in Wonderland or something."

"Same," Sirius said.

"Sometimes the Muggle way is fun," Remus brought up.

James and Sirius shuddered then laughed. Remus smiled at his friends as the followed Robby up the staircases, "Mind the staircases . . ." Robby pointed out, "They like to change. Especially on first years."

The first years all exchanged dark looks. None of them wanted to end up where they shouldn't . . . well all except Sirius and James of course.

"Here we are," Robby said finally.

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. Sirius looked on wide-eyed.

"New girlfriend Sirius..?" James joked.

"Shut up..!" Sirius said pushing James into Remus who was laughing.

"Password..?" she said.

Robby turned around, "Remember this," Robby cleared his throat and turned to the Fat Lady, "Bezoar," Robby said and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hall in the wall. They all scrambled through it and found themselves in the Gryffindor Common Room, a cozy, round room fully of squashy armchairs.

Robby showed the girls where they would be sleeping then showed the boys. At the top of the spiral staircase, they found their beds ("At last..! I'm beat..!" Sirius said: six four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks and luggage had already been brought up.

James claimed the bed near the window and Sirius immediately claimed the bed to James' left while Remus took the one on the right. The blonde boy, Peter Pettigrew claimed the one next to Remus and the other two Gryffindor boys, Frank Longbottom and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Sirius liked both of them, Kingsley more than Frank, while the small boy Peter talked in length with Frank.

James started to jump on his bed as soon as he threw his shoes off. Sirius thought this was a good idea and joined immediately in the fun. Soon all seven boys were jumping on the beds.

"Okay," Sirius began, "If were gonna be roommates for seven years . . . I gotta know . . . who snores..?"

Shyly Peter raised his hand, "Only a little..!" he added as he jumped with the boys, "It's just cause I got a stuffy nose."

James laughed and did a flip on the bed, "I can't wait to you break your neck," Sirius joked with him.

"Why..? So you can have my super jumping bed..?" James joked back.

"Oh yes . . ." Sirius said sarcastically jumping, "That's it."

Soon afterwards the boys got into a pillow fight, Sirius and James hitting the hardest at each other trying to knock the other one out. Frank hit Sirius squarely in the nose and James started to laugh so hard he began to cry . . . then James started to cry for mercy as Sirius got him in a headlock and started to tickle hi to death. James was very ticklish.

But all good things came to an end. Climbing into bed sleepily James dug his head into his soft pillow.

"Gonna sleep dressed..?" Sirius asked.

"Huh..?" James spat out as pajamas were thrown into his face.

"There," Sirius said, "Now put them on so we can sleep."

"Okay," James said yawning putting his pajamas on.

Snuggling into their beds all the boys closed their eyes tight. James was gonna ask Sirius something but the last thing he heard before he drifted to sleep was Peter's snores and Sirius shouting, "Stuff nose..?! Sound like fog horn..!"

Authors Note: Well what'd you think..? How did you like my Sorting Hat song..? Sorry if you didn't like it. I tried . . . What can I say..? But anyway . . . I know it was long but I've been getting compliments on it's length so I won't worry about chapters being long anymore. So please review. I'd like to hear everyone's comments on the chapter.

Thanks to all who've reviewed:

Arestoktra, Allacaya, ryoko, YoshimiWolfspaw, shadow929

Hope to get more reviews. ï


	5. The Lessons, The Teachers and the Detent...

Disclaimer: No I do not own anything Harry Potter related. This all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter is her genius. But otherwise . . . enjoy the story I wrote and please read & review.

****

**Chapter 5:** The Lessons, The Teachers and the Detentions

The first year Gryffindor boys woke up bright and early. Well, Sirius was the first to wake up and walked around waking everyone else. Everyone except James that is.

"Get up already..!" Sirius shouted in a sleeping James' ear, "JAMES..!"

Remus walked over, dressed in his new robes holding his books, "Deep sleeper..?"

"Deep sleeper..?" Sirius repeated, "He's like the DEAD..! He won't even move..!"

Sirius frowned then a smirk came across his face. Remus looked at him as Peter walked over silently, "What are you thinking Sirius..?" Remus asked.

"Ohhh, nothing," Sirius said licking his pointer finger so it was wet with spit, "Wake up call..!"

Sirius stuck his wet, spit covered finger in James' ear. James immediately woke up and pulled Sirius' finger out of his ear with a look of shock on his face, "EWWW..!"

Sirius was laughing on the floor.

"Good Morning sleepy head," Remus said smiling.

"Good Morning..?" James snorted getting out of bed yawning and sleepily, "It was a good morning till Sirius gave me a Wet Willie."

"Had to wake you up some how Jimbo," Sirius said with a grin.

"Thanks," James said grumpily as he put his glasses on and getting dressed.

James was a slow moving morning person. Everything was done at a slow pace . . . meaning everything was going to take a while. Sirius impatiently taped his foot as James made his way down the stairs.

James yawned wide holding his books. Sirius smiled as James made it down, "Jeez . . . took ya long enough . . ."

"Sorry," James said, "I'm not a morning person."

"Obviously," Remus commented looking at James, "Your robes are backwards."

James moaned, put his books down and flipped his robes back around with a sigh, "To breakfast..?" he asked.

"Finally," Sirius sighed, "I'm starving."

As they made they're way downstairs, Frank and Kingsley greeted Sirius, Remus and James and walked with them down to breakfast. The Great Hall was bustling with students. Making their way to their seats, James yawned again.

Sirius was helping himself to some jelly and toast, "Where's that Peter kid..?"

Kingsley looked up with a spoon full of cereal in his mouth, "I dunno. Was behind Frank."

Sirius looked at Frank. Frank shrugged, "I think he said something getting his books."

"Oh," Sirius said grabbing some pancakes, "Gonna eat Jimbo..?" he asked James.

"What..?" James yawned, "No . . . I'm not a breakfast person. I like lunch an dinner better."

"Suit yourself," said Sirius as he took a bit of his pancakes, "It's good."

James smiled and took a sip of pumpkin juice. He felt his eyes close again but opened them quickly. He had to stay awake. Professor McGonagall walked by and handed the Gryffindors pieces of parchment.

"What's this..?" James asked before even looking at it.

"Your schedule for the day, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said, "If you and Mr. Black want to sing that Graduation song again, you'll follow the schedule, do the classes, and pass."

She said this all very crossly. James nodded. He wasn't looking forward to her class quite as much as he would have thought.

Soon after breakfast the boys learned that Hogwarts was full of surprises. Even some that caught Sirius off guard clearly after he had stated at breakfast that getting to class would be a piece of cake.

To be exact, there were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide ones, narrow ones, rickety ones, sweeping ones; even some that led you somewhere different on Friday; and there was one staircase in particular that had a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump or you would end up like Chris Darby a first year Hufflepuff who's leg was stuck in it.

And following the stairs, were the doors. Some doors wouldn't open unless you asked the politely. Sirius found out the hard way by shouting at one and have a bloody nose for a couple minutes after being whacked by the door. Others liked to be tickled in a exact spot or they would stay shut. And some doors weren't even doors at all . . . but a big, hard, solid walls. James finding out, by walking right into one and fell backwards knocking Kingsley into a wall as well.

Remus had suggested using the objects in Hogwarts as landmarks, for the boys kept getting lost. But Remus' idea seemed to have failed as the nothing in Hogwarts seemed to stay put. Portraits would move and visit other portraits. Suits of armor, James could have sworn, got up an walked around. And according to Sirius, he saw the coat rack walking around talking to the hats on top of it.

The ghost weren't much help either. In the words of Sirius, "They're just for show." James was starting to think just that. Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor House ghost was happy to help with directions. But Peeves the Poltergeist had other ideas. He stayed clear of the boys . . . he had bothered them yesterday. He was now picking on Hufflepuffs today. He flew up behind one timid Hufflepuff girl, Alice Yeller and pulled the rug out from underneath her feet. But that wasn't the worse Peeves could do. Oh no, Peeves was enjoying this day with much more entertainment then having Alice do a nose dive into the floor. Peeves was capable of dropping wastepaper baskets on your head, throws items at you ("Including portraits," Robby had said warning the boys after breakfast) pelt you with gum which was his favorite because it would get stuck in your hair, blow raspberries in your face to see student disgusted and screech in your ear.

And then there was Argus Filch, the caretaker. If it was possible he was worse then Peeves. James and Sirius were already on his bad list. Trying to get to class, and getting separated from the rest of the boys, James and Sirius found themselves in front of a funny wooden door. They assumed it was their classroom ("My sense of direction never fails..!" declared Sirius) So opening the door they found out quickly it was not their classroom. There were confiscated items everywhere. James and Sirius were in heaven until Filch opened the door to find the boys playing with some confiscated Zonko products. Filch didn't believe the boys that they got lost (which they did) and refused to believe that they were playing with the items and had no intention of bringing them home for themselves. Filch got ready to write them detention but were lucky when Peeves floated by holding Mrs. Norris by her tail.

Oh yes, lets not forget Mrs. Norris ("She should be a stuffed animal for some Muggle brat to destroy.!" snorted Sirius.) Yes, again losing their way through Hogwarts, James and Sirius found themselves lost on some floor. Walking around looking for they staircase they came up upon ("If the stairs would only stay still..!" barked Sirius) And as they found their way around a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamplike eyes called Mrs. Norris found them and meowed loudly calling her master, Mr. Filch. Again, Mr. Filch was furious to find them ("Little whelps..!" Filch hissed.) But thankfully, once again, Peeves was near by and was throwing gum into keyholes.

And if you could survive the trip around Hogwarts, you had to survive the classes. Magic was a lot more than James or Sirius had thought. Kingsley one day whispered to Sirius, "And Mum and Dad make it look so easy, with a flick of a wand and a funny word."

In order to be a successful witch or wizard you had to study. Study very hard.

They would study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight ("Don't people sleep in this place..?" commented Sirius.) and learn the names of different stars and movements of the planets. Frank enjoyed Astronomy a lot, he was quite good at it. Peter happen to dislike Astronomy a great deal as he poked himself in the eye hard on his first night.

"All you do is look at stars Peter," James said with a grin marking down Venus on his chart.

Herbology wasn't as James mother made it seem when she tended her garden. Three times a week they went out to the Green Houses to study the magical plants. They had a little, dumpy witch with soil on her nose named Professor Sprout. Her hair was frizzy and everywhere and she had a friendly smile. She taught them how to tend to these interesting, and dangerous magical creatures in her greenhouse. This instantly became Peter's favorite subject.

James disliked it. A snapping type of plant with teeth bit James' hand and wouldn't let go. James' hand was stuck in the plants mouth. Sirius howled with laughter until he backed up to a type of ivy that smacked him across the face. Sirius instantly disliked Herbology.

"Come on James," Peter said replanting a cheerful Snapper tickling it, "All we have to do is take care of plants . . ." Peter said getting James back for the previous night in Astronomy.

History of Magic, was obviously and easily the most boring class of them all. But something fascinating about it, was it was taught by a ghost. But this ghost was nothing like Peeves. Professor Binns droned on and on about dates and the only noise apart from Binns monotone voice, were the scratching of quills from the students. On the first day he shared how he became a ghost and this kept Peter from sleeping in class out of pure fear. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up the next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him.

Remus took notes as James, Sirius and Kingsley made paper airplanes and bewitched them to fly around the room. Remus scowled at them. Sirius smiled, "Better then listening to Binns drag on . . ."

They soon learned that Professor McGonagall was indeed a strict teacher who you didn't want to cross. Though James knew he would. She was quick and clever, and she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you'll learn at Hogwarts," she said, "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back," she said eyeing James and Sirius as they grinned at each other, "You have been warned."

Sirius and James ignored her warning. They spent a while copying long complicated notes and after a sore hand they were told to transfigure a match into a needle.

Remus waved his wand. His match turned silver but was still a match, "Why didn't it work..?' he asked.

Sirius was frustrated, "Damn this thing..!" he shouted as he pointed his wand at his match that remained a match. Sirius began to wave his wand furiously.

"Stop," Remus said, "You're going to poke someone's eye out like that."

James smiled and with in his third shot, was the first person to successfully transfigure his match into a needle. Professor McGonagall was a bit shocked that such good work came from James. She pictured him nothing but trouble but smiled when he did. A rare smile crossed her face and she awarded Gryffindor with 10 points. Kingsley whispered to Sirius, "Didn't think she smiled."

And then there was Professor Flitwick, the tiny little wizard who stood on a pile of books to see over his towering desk full of more books. Professor Flitwick was the Charms teacher. Charms quickly became Sirius' favorite subject. Remus questioned why, "Well these are the spell you learn in real life ya know..?" Sirius, "Some might be household, others dueling. I just like it."

James was fine with Charms . . . until the fateful day when they had to levitate feathers. Oh he levitated his feather just fine. Him and Sirius had charmed their feathers not only to levitate but to battle in mid air. It was something else that caught James' attention.

Professor Flitwick smiled at James' crush, Lily Evans, "See here class..! Miss. Evans has got it..!" he cheered as her feather was rising towards the ceiling, "Fabulous..!" he told her with a cheery 8 bonus points to Gryffindor.

"Well isn't she a regular _Charm Queen_..?" Sirius commented.

James looked at her with a smile, "Isn't she wonderful..?"

"Oh snap out of it lover boy," Sirius said making his feather poke James' hard in the back of the head.

Potions quickly became a class James strongly disliked. Not because he wasn't good at it (he was actually quite good) but because of the haunting teacher who taught it. Professor Woad. She was a witch in her thirties' James assumed. She wore a dark blue cloak and had dark piercing eyes that made her seem like she hadn't had much sleep in a while. Her red hair was curved out away from her face and she looked disgusted as the class walked in. Her room matched her. Dark and had the scent of chemicals in the air. She began to take roll in an evil whisper.

"She's head of Slytherin House," Kingsley explained to the boys, "Favors them as I've heard."

"Why can't McGonagall favor us..?" Sirius splat out as they sat down.

"Would be nice . . ." James agreed.

Potions took place in one of the dungeons. It was colder here then up in the main castle, and was creepy as pickled animals floated around on cabinets on the wall.

"There will be _no_ foolishness in my class," Professor Woad said dangerously as she walked to the front of the room, the blackboard to her back, "If so, I will be forced to give you detention with myself and I'd much rather not waste my time babysitting you anymore then I have to. Is that clear..?"

The class nodded. She remained staring at them, cold and hard.

"Now . . . that that's out of the way," she glanced around the room. James knew already he didn't like Professor Woad one bit. She seemed like she was angry with all of them. She had a gift to make the class silent with out effort like McGonagall . . . but unlike McGonagall, though both seemed strict, James thought that Woad looked just plain nasty.

Professor Woad flashed her wand to the board, "Start copying," she said as words appeared on the board in white chalk, "I'll give you ten minutes," everyone pulled out parchment ad their quills waiting for her to say go, "You may start."

For the next couple minutes all James heard was the scratching of quills on paper. Sirius glanced at him, "Creepy old bat ain't she..?" Sirius asked in a soft whisper.

"Yea . . ." James nodded, "Very creepy . . . think it's possible she's from hell..?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Sirius chuckled silently, "She is Head of Slytherin . . . and we all know they crawled out from hell."

James felt his mouth curve up into a big smile and tried to retain his chuckle. He let a few giggles and Professor Woad looked up grabbing the roll call sheet, "Is there a problem Mr..?"

"Potter," James said realizing she was watching him.

"Is there a problem Mr. Potter..?" she asked.

"No."

"Then what was so funny..?" she asked colder then ice.

James bit his bottom lip but Sirius stepped in, "He was thinking of a joke I told him outside of class. . ."

"I see," Professor Woad said grabbing a piece of parchment. It looked like a roll call paper, "Well Mr. Black . . . please refrain from reminding him of this joke in my class unless you want detention."

"This class is a joke . . ." James muttered a bit louder than he thought.

And to cap it off, Professor Woad had heard him. She looked at him and began to write on a pink piece of parchment with the Hogwarts crest in the upper left corner. Once she finished she placed her shinny black quill down and walked over in front of James holding the pink parchment between her index finger and middle finger in front of James' face.

"What's this..?" James asked.

"Take it," she said mercilessly, "And find out."

James looked at it and frowned. On the top next to the Hogwarts crest in shinny letters was: **_Detention_**. Underneath was the time and date Woad had picked for James. James read it twice. He was to be in her office, at 8 o' clock doing lines. Well lines weren't that bad he thought.

"Can't wait until next Wednesday can you Potter..?" she said with a devilish grin walking back to her desk in satisfaction, "I'll be waiting . . ."

Now the class everyone was looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts. This class was taught by someone who James wasn't sure he was going to like either. Her name was Professor McCoy. She was young too, younger than Woad by about 5 years. She wasn't smiling when they walked in the room, but she was scowling like Woad did either. Her eyes were a deep, dark green. Her hair stopped short of her shoulders and it was black with purple highlights. She was wrapped tightly in a black and purple cloak and had her arms folded. Her class did look interesting however.

It was full of all sorts of creatures and dark detectors. She had numerous animals in cages and each one looked interesting than the next. The dark detectors were spinning and humming, making noise along side the animals. The room was cram-packed with bookshelves and desks. Professor McCoy's up at the front.

"Welcome," she said walking forward to the class, "To Defense Against the Dark Arts."

She began to list her rules. The same as any teacher. James thought of her as strict, but as the class moved on she seemed more eased back, but still a teacher not to cross. She explained to the class that if you disobeyed her rules, she would in force punishment to see that you would never to it again.

"So . . ." Professor McCoy said, "Any questions..?"

The class was silent.

"You may use the spare time to do as you please . . ." Professor McCoy said sitting at her desk pulling out a book and began to read.

Sirius whispered to James and Kingsley, "I take her over Woad any day."

Kingsley nodded, "Yea. Her over McGonagall too . . . she doesn't grade as hard."

James would have answered, but he was too busy watching Lily Evans talk to Marie Cook. They were giggling and laughing and passing notes back and fourth. James watched in a daze. Sirius noticed and nudged Remus, "Check out lover boy . . ."

Remus rolled his eyes and put his class notes in his folder. Sirius was chuckling and slapped James on the back.

"Why don't you talk to her Romeo..?"

Remus snorted, "That would go over nicely," Remus smiled and imitated James, "Ummm . . . h-h-hi . . ."

Sirius laughed. James frowned, "Not uh . . . I wouldn't say that."

Sirius was laughing, "Prove us wrong then."

"I will..!" James told them.

Sirius glanced at the Gryffindor boys, "I bet you all a Galleon each Jamesie blows it with Evans . . . and blows something up in the process."

"Thanks for all the support Sirius," James growled.

The boys quickly made their bets as James walked over to impress Lily.

James was nervous. He wanted to show this girl he wasn't just some scrawny kid with glasses, that he was the guy for her. James pulled out his wand and stood behind Lily.

"I've been wondering how to do that levitating charm," Marie told Lily.

"What charm..?" James piped in.

Lily and Marie turned around. Lily smiled in a confused manor, "Hello. Can we help you..?"

"Well, I couldn't help but hearing that your friend Marie needs help with a charm," James said coolly.

"Yes . . ." Marie said, "The Levitating one. Why..?"

James grinned and turned more towards Lily, "I happen to know that very charm."

Lily giggled and Marie raised an eyebrow, "Uh huh . . ." she smirked, "That's why you and Black blew up your feathers in Charms..?"

"We were bored."

"I see," Marie said coldly.

"Well," Lily began, "Lets see if he can do it, correctly then."

James grinned even wider and held out his wand pointing to a book, "_Wingardium Leviosa_..!" James shouted lifting up a book in front of the girls, "Easy as that Cook."

The girls watched as the book flew. Marie looked impressed then said slyly, "What . . . not going to blow it up..?"

James was still grinning, "If you'd like me to . . ."

"Don't—!" cried Lily.

"Why not Evans..?" James wanted to impress her. He was good at blowing up things, "Think something bad will happen..?"

Lily frowned, "We're not supposed to do things like that."

"Awww come on," James said flipping his wand about, "What's the worst that could happen—"

But a loud explosion cut off James. The book burst into a loud flame, like a firework, and filled the room with smoke and a bit of flame. A black kind of dirt covered the front of James, Lily and Marie and they all smelt of burnt ashes. James still was holding up his wand and angrily, Lily crossed her arms.

"POTTER—! EVANS—! COOK—!" Professor McCoy walked over and glared at James, "Twenty points from Gryffindor . . ." McCoy said coldly, "And Detention for you three."

"Potter..!" Lily shrieked.

Lily looked appalled and Marie made a frowning face. Slowly they both turned to James glaring and James smiled weakly, "More time to spend with you Evans," he smirked out.

Lily scowled and turned her back on James. James felt horrible and looked up at Sirius who was collecting Remus, Peter, Kingsley and Frank's Galleons saying happily, "Told ya he'd blow it with Evans and blow something up as well..!"

****

**Author's Note**: So, so, so, so, so . . . **SO** sorry for not updating this story. I apologize deeply. Well anywho . . . how'd you like the chapter. Here we start to see Lily not liking James. In the next chapter (which is almost done) Lily will no longer even speak to James in a friendly manor due to a certain prank. We also meet the boys' teachers. Flying lessons are in the next chapter so you'll meet that teacher later. And no, it's not Madame Hooch or anyone related to her for that manor. I also want to try something new. I know we all love having are boys get in trouble, and I have most of the 7 years planned out for then. But however . . . if you have a prank or an idea you'd like to be in the story, tell me and I will go over the idea and see if it will fit in the story. This is something new I'm doing . . . I'm just curious to see what everyone else thinks the boys might wander into. I'm it might notget in the story, and I'm not promising it will. Just wondering what goes on with your thoughts. If you've taken the time to read this long note, thanks and if you're not sick of me, please read and review leaving of course helpful comments any ideas you might have. If you have a idea you'd like to see (not saying it will get in) in the story put it in a review or if you'd like to keep if private email me at: and label the subject: **MWPP ideas for FanFic** and I will read it. If not I'll delete it. Thanks again.

Thanks to all who reviewed:

Arestoktra, Allacaya, ryoko, shadow929, Miss Anonymous hp, YoshimiWolfspaw, I hate everything, Julia ), SuperSis24, parissima ), my name is anonymous, oooSupergirlooo, Felicia and lilroxyn03.


	6. Bellatrix and the Broom

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing Harry Potter. Yea.

Author's Note: So sorry for not updating. I have hardly anytime during the week to update with a job, sport and school. So there will be weekend updates from now on. Or until I find more time. Lol. But anyway. Please enjoy this chapter and read and review as always. Enjoy..!

**Chapter 6:** Bellatrix and the Broom

If James had had any chance with Lily Evans, he had certainly blown it all up now. On their way to Potions the next day James tried to swoon Lily by performing a Projection Charm. The charm projects whatever the wizard wants it to. James was hoping for a sweet picture of a swan or dove to impress Lily but at the last moment Sirius punched him in the shoulder and James made a fiery dragon appear scarring Lily to death as she turned the corner to go to Potion Class.

"She can't hate me can she..?" James asked at lunch two days after the Projection Charm incident, "I mean, everything I've done has been an accident."

"Yea," Sirius started to count fingers, "The Levitating Charm, the Projection Charm, trying to turn the weeds in Herbology into flowers (which resulted in the flowers attacking Lily), trying to meet her and tripping, spilling pudding down her robes and on her face, and—"

"Okay we get it," Remus said eating a sandwich, "James isn't the world's biggest charmer."

Sirius sniggered.

"Oh shut up Sirius," James said sipping on some pumpkin juice, "You think she likes chocolate..?"

"Not after you splattered it all over her," Sirius grinned.

"I'm guessing not," Remus said politely.

"You could just talk to her," Peter suggested, "Don't try to impress her, that might impress her."

"Wait what..?" James said, "Uhhh . . . my brain hurts."

Sirius laughed again, "You could take her for a moonlit stroll."

"How..?" James asked, "We can't leave the castle after dark."

"Are you sure a moonlit stroll is what she wants..?" Remus said nervously rubbing his arm, "I heard there's . . . there's werewolves near here . . ." he said shaking.

James looked at him hard and thought. _Werewolves_..? "I guess . . . maybe I could—"

"Give it a rest lover boy," Sirius said eating some ice cream, "We're only eleven. Try moonlit walks and stuff when you're a fifth year and you're smooching in the broom closet."

Peter and Remus laughed. James frowned then smiled.

"You think I'll be going out with her by fifth year..?" he asked cheerfully.

"Not willingly . . ." he smiled.

James frowned, "Thanks Sirius."

"Hey you've got all year to swoon Tiger Lily," Sirius smirked.

After lunch, all the first year Gryffindors made their way out to the fields. The sun was peeking out from behind the clouds, and the wind was blowing gently. They were headed for their first Flying Lessons. Some seemed excited. Others were completely terrified. James had heard yesterday that a Ravenclaw boy had fallen of his broom and broken his arm. Sirius had heard it was a leg. However that didn't intimidate them. Neither did it scare Marie Cook a fellow Gryffindor.

"I'm sure who ever fell off was goofing around Lily," Marie told Lily who was a bit fearful of the whole flying lesson being Muggleborn, "No need to get scared."

Lily looked at her still rather apprehensive about flying and bit her bottom lip. James looked on at her with a silly grin.

"Good day for flying," Sirius said.

James turned his head, "You've flown before..?" he asked sounding impressed.

"Well, I always wanted a broom. But I wasn't allowed to get one because my Mum said I wasn't acting like a nice little pureblood, so I didn't deserve one. But my younger brother, Regulas got one," Sirius explained, "So I just lock Regulas in the closet and ride his around for hours," Sirius grinned, "Then Mum catches me and I'm locked in my room."

James smiled nervously. Sirius' home life seemed quite different from his own.

"At least you've flown," Peter squeaked nervously, "I've never even ridden a broom..!"

"You call yourself a wizard..?" Sirius laughed.

"It's not my fault..!" Peter shouted, "My Mum never lets me..!"

"I wonder why..?" Sirius snickered elbowing James right as Peter tripped.

James smiled and laughed then glanced over at Remus. He had his head down in a book. James bent down a bit to see what he was reading.

"How to Fly . . ." James said reading the book title.

Remus looked up nervously, "Yes, well unlike Sirius or you, I'm assuming, I've never ridden a broom before."

"So..?" James said as they continued to walk, "Neither has Peter."

"I don't want to make a fool of myself," Remus let out, "That's all."

"You won't," James said smiling, "Peter's got that taken care of," he said pointing to Peter who had just tripped again for the millionth time today.

"Even so," Remus said pitying Peter, "I just hope I—"

"Hello cousin..!"

James turned his head and saw Sirius stop laughing at Peter instantly when he heard a distance voice from somewhere. James watched Sirius become quite still, almost frozen, as he listened in on the high cold pitch shout from across the field. James slowly turned his head to see who was calling him when he saw her.

"Bellatrix . . ." Sirius hissed through his teeth.

And sure enough, Sirius' cousin, Bellatrix Black was making her way over with her Slytherin cronies following her wake.

"Hello cousin," Bellatrix said again, "It appears we have flying together today."

Sirius clenched his fists together and his face showed nothing but pure anger and hatred. James stepped over next to Sirius as Bellatrix walked up to Sirius wearing a smile.

"What no hello..?" Bellatrix sniggered, "Don't ya love me..?"

"Oh I'll give ya a hello..!" Sirius growled raising his fist. James grabbed his hand, "I'd love to hit you..!" Sirius barked back at her.

"Sirius don't," James whispered, "She's not worth it. Ignore the girly git."

Bellatrix was laughing with her gang as James told Sirius to calm down. But at Bellatrix's taunting comments about Sirius being a loser and an unworthy member to the Black Family . . . James felt his own temper rising too.

"My aunt must have had a heart attack when she found out her eldest son was placed in Gryffindor," she explained loudly to her Slytherin friends, "I myself was shocked to have someone so disgusting and being related to me, be in Gryffindor. What a horrible shame he's placed on the Black Family. My poor aunt. Her heart must be broken."

"My mother doesn't have a heart..!" Sirius spat out in rage as Remus, Peter and James held him back.

James watched Sirius turn an angry red and bite his lower lip to keep from saying anything more. He knew if he said a another word to Bellatrix, she'd spill it out to his mother and James figured Sirius was smart enough not to want to get in trouble at the moment.

"If I was his mother I'd surely—"

"SHUT UP..!" Sirius roared loudly causing James to almost jump out of his skin.

"What was that..?" Bellatrix ordered.

"You heard me you filthy slag..!" Sirius sniggered.

Bellatrix looked thunder shocked, "What—?! How dare you..!"

Sirius laughed, "I'm only telling the truth . . . _dear cousin_ . . ."

Sirius glanced at James wearing his confidant smile again. James smirked too and decided to help Sirius out, rather than hold him back. Bellatrix was worth their fun perhaps.

Bellatrix again looked at Sirius shocked.

"You know Bellatrix," Sirius smirked, "I'm not liking that look on your face. James care to lighten it up..?"

James laughed, "With pleasure Sirius," James whipped out his wand and pointed it at Bellatrix who was looking at James is disgust.

"You wouldn't dare," Bellatrix said grabbing her own wand, "If you do anything to me I swear it will be the last thing—"

"You'll do," Sirius said, "Because if you lay even but one curse on James . . . I'll have your head."

Bellatrix's eyes widened as Sirius said this. Sirius was smirking and looked to James, "So . . . where were we..?"

"About to hex your _lovely_ cousin," James said snickering.

"Yes well," Sirius said, "About that _lovely_ comment . . . I think we should fix her up before we use that kind of term . . ."

"I agree," James said with a grin.

"Shall we..?" Sirius sniggered.

"Family first . . ." James said bowing to Sirius.

Sirius laughed as Bellatrix backed up holding her own wand up, "If you insist Jamesie . . . if you insist . . ."

Sirius raised his wand and shouted, "_Azuelo_..!" And in and instant Bellatrix was screaming at the top of her lungs.

James laughed hysterically as Sirius smirked and mocked her. Bellatrix's skin and hair had turned a bright blue color. Bellatrix was screaming and trying to wipe it off as if it was some sort of paint. She screamed louder and louder as it remained on her. She looked at Sirius who was grinning and burst into hysterical sobs hoping he'd fix her. James knew very well that Bellatrix didn't know how to undo this jinx and he was pretty sure Sirius had known that as well.

"What's a matter dear cousin..?" Sirius asked, "Upset..? Awww. . . wittle Bellatrix is upset . . . Awww . . . boo hoo . . ."

Bellatrix who was still crying screamed, "YOU—! YOU—! I HATE YOU—! CHANGE ME BACK—!"

"But I think you look lovely Bellatrix," Sirius commented then looked at James.

James grinned and decided to join in, "A regular beauty queen eh Sirius..?"

Sirius let out a bark like laugh as Bellatrix stormed off with her Slytherin friends, crying and threatening Sirius with telling a Professor. James however felt that no matter whom she told, it would not make him or Sirius really turn up a leaf as they say.

"And what did that accomplish..?" Remus asked as Sirius and James finished high-fiving each other in what they were calling 'a job well done', "You made her cry."

"Hey she makes me cry," Sirius laughed.

Remus raised an eyebrow, "How..? You don't seem like the type to shed tears Sirius."

Sirius laughed again, "Looking at her face makes me cry. Makes my eyes bleed in pain . . ."

James felt himself laugh even though he was trying to stop in front of Remus. James was getting the shrewd suspicion that Remus wasn't as crazy about jinxing people as him or Sirius were.

Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius made his last comment, "So she might not be beautiful but you didn't have to do that."

"Hey," Sirius spoke. A bit more serious now, "She started it. She came over here and plucked my nerves. That wench gets what she deserves."

James nodded in agreement and Peter nodded too, "Yea Remus," Peter said, "It wasn't like she was nice to Sirius."

"Doesn't give him the right to jinx her making her cry," Remus said.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Pfh..! She's over dramatic I tell ya."

James laughed, "_I HATE YOU_—!" James said mocking Bellatrix, "_Ahhh_..! _You're so mean_..!"

Sirius laughed, "Naw, you're too good looking to be my cousin James."

James grinned and laughed again. James could tell Remus was still upset by what he saw and probably wished James and Sirius had not done what they had done. _But it was over and done with_, James thought, _He'll get over it_ . . .

"Now," Sirius said, "Lets go fly..!"

James high-fived Sirius again much to Remus' angry look about before.

Walking up to where the Gryffindors and Slytherins were, James got an excited feeling in his stomach about flying. He had first learn to fly when he was seven. He had a good three years of experience and couldn't wait to fly at school. Maybe he could even impress Lily if he tried hard enough. Him and the others walked up to the brooms, the brooms on everybody's right side, and waited for the teacher to give out instructions.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson..!" the witch said.

James looked at her. She was fairly tall and thin and had piercing green eyes and short pink hair that was almost spiked. Her robes were purple and had a green trim. Her face was narrow and her lips curved into a thin smile. She had to be in her early twenties and reminded James of a colorful bird. She was holding what appeared to be her own broom. It was a Whirlwind 34 and a great broom. James looked down at the school brooms. They were fairly new and were Tornadoes.

"My name is Madame Hawkins," she explained to the group, "And I am here, to teach you how to fly."

The students looked on watching her as she walked down the two rows, One being all Gryffindor. The other being all Slytherin.

"Now then," Madame Hawkins called out, "What are you all waiting for..? An owl..? Hurry come on..! Next to your brooms..!"

Obeying, the students all hurried closer to their brooms. James saw Sirius looking at his strangely and Remus flipping through his book to find out what type of broom it was.

"They're Tornadoes Remus," James whispered, "Good for beginners."

"Oh," Remus said blushing slightly.

"Enough chit chat..!" cried Madame Hawkins, "Stick your right hand over your broom and say 'Up..!'"

There was a loud echo across the grounds of, "UP..!"

James snapped up into his hand instantly and James gripped it tight. He grinned at his success, his father had helped with that when he was younger so he hadn't expected it to lay there like some of the other brooms. Remus' was doing flips on the ground and Remus quickly was flipping through pages for what he did wrong. Peter's had jumped up and slammed him in the face then went back to the ground as Peter rubbed his nose.

"Up..! Up..! UP..!" cried Sirius, "NO—! Stop it..!"

James glanced over at his friend to see Sirius' broom going up into his hand then trying to bring him back to the ground.

"Need some help..?" James offered even though he had clearly no idea of what to do about a crazy broom like that.

Sirius grunted, "What I need," he panted, "Is to whack this thing upside its stupid— WOA—!"

"SIRIUS..!" James shouted.

All of a sudden Sirius' hand, which was clutching tightly on the broom, as not to let it fly away, had pulled Sirius up in the air . . . high up into the air. Sirius looked down at his feet and the ground as they grew further and further apart.

"SIRIUS BLACK—!" screeched Madame Hawkins, "Come back right now..!" she called running over to him as he flew higher and higher. Students gathered in a circle underneath him starring wide-eyed.

"I don't know how..!" Sirius explained shouting, "This broom is crazy—" his broom spun him in a circle and almost knocked him off.

James rushed underneath of him, now in the center of the circle. If Sirius fell . . . he's hit James . . . _Better than the ground _. . . James thought. He watched Sirius holding on tightly with two hands now hoping he wouldn't fall. Then Sirius' broom started to lower. James tried to grab the broom to help him down.

Madame Hawkins pushed James aside and was going to grab him, "Get down here— ACK—!" The broom spun around and Sirius' feet whipped around hitting Madame Hawkins. She fell hard to the ground and then—

WHAM—!

Sirius' legs had flung and hit James and James, who was scared by shocked, grabbed a hold of Sirius' legs as not to fall down—

"I want DOWN—!" Sirius screamed as he was getting lifted higher up in the air and James was scrambling to hold onto his legs so not to fall too.

Sirius' broom now swung a sharp left and James squeezed Sirius' legs so tight, he heard Sirius let out a small yelp if pain. Madame Hawkins was now lifting herself off the ground, and the students (Gryffindors . . . the Slytherins merely laughed) were running in a cluster following Sirius and James.

"WOA—!" they shouted together as the broom did twists and dives, sharp turns and spirals.

The broom was now heading toward the Whomping Willow. At the Start-of-the-Term feast Dumbledore had said it dangerous. James looked on in terror as the broom was flying toward the tree. It was moving, thankfully, but as Sirius' broom started to circle around it, James saw it starting to move.

The branches began to shake and some leaves fell off. The tree twisted around following Sirius and James and then all of a sudden with out any warning—

"JAMES—!" Sirius shouted.

James shot his head around and saw no more. He heard a loud crack and then felt as if he was falling down an endless spiral. Everything was black and he heard Sirius' shouts as he was falling. With a loud –thump– James hit the ground.

Opening his eyes wearily, James saw a huge crack in his right lens and with strain he pushed himself off the ground with all the strength he could muster. He rubbed his jaw and his hand collected a bit of blood, and his face felt like it was going to explode.

"SOMEONE HELP—!" Sirius cried at the top of his lungs.

James looked towards the swinging tree quickly. Sirius was still hanging onto the broom barely now. James could see that Sirius was getting tired. Madame Hawkins came running over and stopped next to James. After a quick study that he looked fine she directed her attention to the more important matter. Sirius.

"MR.— MR.BLACK—"

But Sirius was far too frightened to answer her now. James knew that. He saw Sirius shout as the broom continued to swing him more violently around the tree. James watched fearfully for Sirius as the broom flew closer and closer to the deadly branches.

And then—

CRACK—!

Sirius let go of the broom screaming in pain. The branch had rammed Sirius in his left arm causing Sirius to fall. James watched him fall screaming as loud as possible and then—

Another branch came whipping around and smashed into Sirius sending him in a diagonal fall. He then slammed to the ground skidding a bit in the soil, and then lay motionless on the ground. Gryffindors hurried over in fright.

"OUT OF MY WAY—!" screamed Madame Hawkins.

She ran over and bent down next to Sirius whose eyes appeared to be half closed and half open. She touched his arm that caused Sirius to howl in a horrible cry. She 'shhed' him gently and helped him get on his feet. Sirius stumbled at first but managed to get up after a ten minute try.

"Ohhh," Madame Hawkins said as Sirius yelped when his right foot touched the ground, "That doesn't look too good. Come on sweetie, we're going to head up to Madame Pomfrey . . ." she told Sirius who looked as if he was ready to cry.

James got up onto his feet and Peter and Remus ran over to him, "Are you alright..?" Remus asked pale faced.

James didn't answer him. He was heading straight for a limping, in pain Sirius.

"Sirius, are you—"

But Madame Hawkins cut him off as she addressed the class, "I want all of you to stay here. Feet FIRMLY on the ground. If I see one person in the air, they'll be expelled..!"

Madame Hawkins turned her heal and started to take Sirius off the Hospital Wing. James watched her take Sirius off until they were in the castle. Once out of earshot, the Slytherins started to grin and sneer.

"Did you see the look on his face..?!"

"He was terrified..!"

"And he's supposed to be in Gryffindor..?!"

"Great prank Bellatrix..!"

James froze when he heard this. _Great prank Bellatrix_..? Had Bellatrix . . . did she . . . but she couldn't have . . .

James turned around and looked for Sirius' cousin Bellatrix. He saw her laughing among her cronies with a cocky grin on. James gritted his teeth and balled up his fists. He began to march over towards her. He only knew one thing right now . . . anger.

Bellatrix let out a cold, high pitched laughed, "My poor cousin," she said sarcastically, "But it wasn't like he didn't deserve it," she explained.

"Take that back . . ." James hissed as Remus and Peter came behind him incase he did something.

"Excuse me..?" Bellatrix said in snooty tone.

"You heard me..!" James roared.

Bellatrix laughed again and put her hands on her hips, "So what if I heard you . . ."

"You jinxed Sirius' broom..!" James roared loudly.

"So what if I did..?" Bellatrix snorted, "What are you going to do about it..?"

James stuffed his hand in his pocket to grab his robe when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Remus, who still was looking pale. He gave James a look and James looked back a Bellatrix.

"She's not worth it," Remus said plainly.

James nodded and turned around to head back to the Gryffindor bunch that was in deep conversation about what happened during their first flying lesson. James glanced back at Bellatrix with a pure look of hate then retreated with Remus and Peter to join in the conversation.

Author's Note: So what'd you think..? You wanted more Sirius... and you got more Sirius. Even if he does get hurt this leads to the main plot of 'Year One'. So please review. Any ideas are welcome for the story too.


	7. Remus' Return

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing Harry Potter . . . just my characters.

**Author's Note:** Well the boys get suspicious of Remus . . . please read and review. Enjoy.

**Chapter 7:** Remus's Return

All through out school there was talk of Sirius' broom incident. In the hallways most conversation even by 7th years was, "Did you hear about that Black boy that crashed into the Whomping Willow..?" James was quite sick of all the talk about his best friend as had become very moody in a very short time. But the worst part was he wasn't allowed to visit Sirius yet. Every time he had gone up to the Hospital Wing a teacher would send him back to class, a prefect would spot him handing him a detention for being out of bounds, or Madame Pomfrey would shoo him off saying Sirius was in no condition for visitors. But finally one day, Madame Pomfrey allowed James and Peter a visit.

"We brought you all the sweets we could find," Peter said happily handing a handful over to Sirius.

Sirius was resting against a propped up pillow. His left arm had been broken by the Whomping Willow and was now wrapped up. He had some scratches and bandages on and his right foot was propped up and healing. But all the same he looked happy to have some company.

"Yea. I owled my Mum and told her all about it," James said. Sirius looked uneasy, "No I didn't tell her how you got into an accident," James added, "So she used my allowance to get you some sweets."

James turned his bag upside down and dumped a load of sweets onto Sirius' lap. Sirius' eyes widened, "How big is your allowance..?" he laughed.

James smiled and felt himself turn a bit red. He was always a bit touchy about how much money he had for some reason, "Not . . . not that big . . ."

Sirius laughed then looked around and helped himself to a Dribble Drool Jawbreaker, "Where's Remus..?" he asked with a drooling mouthful of jawbreakers.

Peter shrugged helping himself to one of the many Chocolate Frogs James had given Sirius, "We dunno. He told us two days ago he had to visit his sick mother. Then we heard he was in the Hospital Wing."

James nodded and sat down on Sirius bouncy bed, "Yea. He was all weird and pale and said his mother was terribly ill and had to go see her. Then during Herbology yesterday Todd Jacobs said he saw Remus in the Hospital Wing. Me and Peter were wondering how he got hurt. Did you see him..?"

Sirius looked puzzled, "Someone did come in yesterday morning. But my curtain was closed so all I saw was figures. I didn't think it was Remus though," he added.

"Oh," James said looking around the Hospital Wing, "We thought you might know."

Sirius shook his head plainly, "Sorry mate," he said licking a Tongue Twister Lollipop, "Haven't really been in the loop lately."

James smiled then looked around to see if he could spot Remus. He stood on his tippy toes to get a better view. There was the fifth year Slytherin, Henry Johnson who was suffering a strange magical flu on the far right side. A few beds down was Carol Longer a fellow Gryffindor in his third year that was recovering from a mishap in Transfiguration class after turning himself into a dragon like creature. And a first year Hufflepuff, Cindy Grater was getting a pair of antlers removed from a magic fight in a corridor with a Slytherin.

"I don't see Remus," James said sitting back down.

Sirius crunched down on some more candy, then after swallowing hard, "Maybe he left. I mean he might have gotten a scratch at home or something. Maybe got sick from his mother."

"Maybe . . ." Peter said finishing off his chocolate frog.

James thought hard. Remus could have gotten a scratch perhaps. Remus has said he had a cat . . . but a cat scratch wouldn't send a boy to the Hospital Wing . . . unless perhaps it was some strange magical cat . . . but James doubted that. Remus had said his cat was on its last leg. But it was true that perhaps Remus had gotten sick from his mother's illness. Sickness do spread rather quickly from one person to another. That was more open than the crazy cat idea.

"I guess . . ." James added very dully.

Sirius happily opened a box of Berty Bott's Every Flavor Beans, "We can ask him later to ya know. We don't have to snoop, if that's what ya call it."

"Don't think of it as snooping," Peter implied, "Think of it as, the well being of our friend."

"How long did it take you to plan that one out..?" Sirius chuckled.

Peter turned slightly pink, "Most of Herbology to tell you the truth . . ."

Two days later Remus was still 'missing' and Sirius was fit and ready to go thanks to Madame Pomfrey's Repairo Potion. Quoting Sirius it tasted like, "Man that stuff tasted worse than—" saying a word so bad that earned him a detention and a scolding from Professor McGonagall who had over heard them. Peter laughed at Sirius as him grimly folded his pink detention slip into his robe pockets. James grinned, "Don't worry. I'll be there too."

"Why..?" Sirius asked who had been out of the loop as they say for some time while in the Hospital Wing, "What'd ya do..?"

"Just exploded some Puff-pods by 'accident' in Herbology to get some Slytherins all roused up is all," James said innocently.

Sirius shook his head, "How can they give you a detention for something so honorable..?"

"Tell me about it."

All afternoon the boys had off for Friday and decided to catch the October air that had just blown September away. They relaxed under a nice big oak tree wondering about Remus.

"Maybe whatever his Mum caught is highly contagious or deadly..?" Peter suggested as they discussed the topic of Remus.

"No, I doubt it," Sirius said lifting his head up from his make-up work, "I would have heard about it in the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey isn't exactly quiet you know."

"Just because you didn't hear it doesn't mean she didn't say so," James commented looking through a Quidditch book he had checked out from the library, "Maybe she didn't want to alarm the other students if it was contagious if what Peter's saying is true."

"You know maybe he isn't sick," Sirius suddenly said reading Chapter 12 in _The Fungus Among Us_, his Herbology book, "I didn't hear one teacher ask is he sick or not."

"So..?" James said raising an eyebrow, "Could be injured."

"By whom..?" Sirius chuckled, "That dying cat of his or his ill mother..? Hard competition."

James gave Sirius a written down stare of 'shut up' then went back to thinking. Come to think of it. Not one of the teachers had asked about Remus' almost week absence. But maybe Madame Pomfrey had told them. This was an interesting case.

Peter who was flipping through a comic book on vampires re-joined the conversation, "Maybe a vampire bit him."

Sirius snorted hard with laughter, "Yes. A vampire walked up to Remus' door, knowing that he was going to visit his sick mother, and sucked his blood."

"It happened in this comic."

"Wow. That must make it _so_ much more believable now," Sirius grunted with a grin flipping through his book.

James laughed and looked out towards the lake as Sirius was finishing up his work. The wind was blowing gently and every five minutes or so, James would hear Peter grunt as the wind turned a page before he was done reading it. He also heard Sirius yell at the wind while he tried to write things down and keep his book open, with out his papers flying everywhere, "This is complicated work ya know..?!" he would shout every time.

Soon the sun was starting to set and they boys decided to head back in. Peter was complaining that it was cold and Sirius just looked at him with plain the expression of, "Well duh..!" and James sniggered silently as they opened the Great Hall doors.

The wall back up to the Gryffindor Common Room had seemed longer these last couple days with out their friend Remus. They were really missing his company. Soon they reached the Fat Lady and James suddenly stopped. He hadn't found out the new password.

"What's wrong..?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know the new password," James explained, "I forgot to get it this morning . . ."

"What..?!" Sirius said dropping his bag, "You git..!"

James felt extremely stupid at the moment but looked around. Peter. He saw Peter, "Peter..! You know it don't you..?"

Peter nodded, "Yea. Why..?"

"See Sirius . . ." James said relieved. He didn't want to be one of those kids that always forgot the password and had to wait out the night next to the Fat Lady, "Peter knows the password."

"Well open it up," Sirius grumbled, "I want to drop these heavy books off and eat. I'm hungry."

"No need to be grumpy," Peter smirked, "If you're mean to me I can leave you out here. No dinner . . . heavy books . . ."

"Okay..!" Sirius said, "Just open it up . . ."

Peter nodded again, cleared his throat and walked up to the Fat Lady, "It's erm— oh erm . . . it's . . ."

"You forgot again didn't you . . ." Sirius moaned.

"No, no..!" Peter squeaked, "It's—"

Sirius rolled his eyes at the two, "I'll ask the Fat Lady to give me the new password in advance next time I go to the Hospital Wing," he chuckled.

"Well," Peter began, "Lets go down to eat. We can ask the Prefect down at dinner."

"Can't believe I'm saying this," Sirius smirked, "But Peter is right."

"Yea . . ." Peter said proudly. Then a few moments later as they were heading down towards dinner he proclaimed, "Hey..! I do things right..!" James and Sirius laughed all the way to dinner.

Through dinner they had managed to get the new password 'Draconis' and they happily ate. Peter was still angry with Sirius for calling him stupid with out really saying it. So during dinner he turned some of his roll into one of Sirius worst fears' a bat and made Sirius shout up and down as it flew by. Sirius sat back down and to show that he wasn't to be taken lightly with, turned Peters' spaghetti into snakes. Peter jumped into Marie Cooks lap earning him a huge slap from her and Lily Evans to giggle at him.

"What's so funny..?"

James turned around. He knew that voice. It was, "Remus..?!" James exclaimed, "You're well..!"

"Well..?" Remus said sitting next to James, "Why wouldn't I be.?"

"We heard you were in the Hospital Wing," Peter said slurping some milk.

"Who told you take..?" Remus' eyes darted back and fourth between his friends and the door, "No. I'm fine."

But James however did not think Remus was fine at all. He looked worse then ever. He had bags under his eyes and his face was rather pale. There was a scratch down his cheek and James saw that his left hand was bandaged tightly. His eyes seemed a little dull too. This was fine..? No it couldn't be.

"If this is fine for you," Sirius started. James hinted a joke coming on, "I hate to see you on a bad day."

James saw Remus' cheek turn slightly pink. Peter smiled and chuckled a bit at the joke, but he went quickly silent when he saw Remus blush.

"Where were you if you weren't ill..?" Peter asked.

"I was visiting—," he paused and looked around, "Visiting my mother. She was ill."

"Where'd you get that cut..?" Sirius cut in. He seemed concerned, now leaving the jokes for another time.

"I—," Remus paused again, "My cat . . . she—"

"What was she ill too..?" James asked.

"N-no . . ." Remus said a bit nervously, "I was helping clean up the house since my mother couldn't and accidentally stepped on her tail. She scratched me."

"Must be a pretty tall cat," Peter added.

"I was on the floor getting a blanket from under the couch," Remus said softly, his cheeks turning red.

James wasn't convinced. He could see that neither Sirius or Peter was either. The story seemed . . . puzzling. If that was the word to describe it.

"How'd ya hurt your hand..?" Sirius questioned, eyebrow raised, arms folded.

Remus answered right away, "I dropped my suitcase on my hand coming back on the Hogwarts Express."

"Must have been pretty heavy . . ." Peter said. His arms were too folded and his eyebrows ways.

"Y-yea . . ."Remus blurred out, "It was."

Remus looked shocked. He double blinked and looked around. James was feeling though Remus wasn't telling the truth. But maybe he was. A series of unfortunate events perhaps. It was possible.

"Why are you guys treating me like a criminal..?" Remus asked slowly, "I was just away was all. I had a few mishaps."

Sirius looked like he was about to interjected but James cut in, "I guess. I think maybe we all were going off the deep end. We were reading comics all day and I think we might not be back in the real world just yet," he smiled. Remus smiled back. Sirius looked murderously at James and James kicked him in the shin meaning they'd talk about this later.

"OUCH—!" Sirius cried after James kicked him.

Remus looked up, "What..?"

"Oh erm . . ." Sirius bit his lower lip and looked around then laughed, "Just stubbed my toe the benches is all. Tricky benches ya know..?," he said grimacing at the pain that James had inflicted on him. Under his breath James heard a long, painful, "_Owwwwwwww_ . . ."

"How'd you manage that..?" Peter asked not knowing. Sirius winked at him and obviously kicked him too because James heard a distinctive, "_Ouch_ . . ." as Peter ducked down below the table to hide his pain pretending he had to get a dropped fork.

James smiled weakly as Remus looked his direction.

Later that night James sat near the Common Room fire staring at it's dancing flames. He was thinking about Remus. It was almost as if Remus was lying to him for some odd reason. But why..? What could be so important that Remus couldn't tell..? James had some theories but they all seemed so farfetched to be true.

"You wanted to talk..?" Sirius sat sitting down next to James.

James nodded, "Yea. About Remus. And today."

Sirius nodded too, "Peter's on his way. He's trying to convince Remus he left his Potions essay in the library and has to retrieve it."

"Okay . . ." James said waiting for Peter.

A few moments later Peter jogged down the stairs, "He bought it . . . I think . . ."

Sirius nodded. There was a few minutes silence before Sirius broke it, "So erm . . . what do you think is up with Remus..?"

"I dunno," Peter said, "Maybe he's telling the truth."

Sirius snorted, "Yea right. How can so much bad stuff happen to one guy..? And Remus of all people. He doesn't just jump into danger ya know . . ."

"Sirius is right," James said, "There has to be more that Remus is telling."

"Like what though..?" Peter asked.

"I— I dunno yet . . ." James said feeling rather defeated.

Sirius shrugged, "Guys I'm sure in time Remus will tell us. Lets give him a few days. Who knows, maybe he'll tell us, or we'll find out some more clue on the way."

"Are we detectives now..?" James sniggered.

Sirius grinned, "Yes old bean," he said with a heavy British accent, "Sherlock Black at your service chap."

James laughed and tossed a pillow at Sirius'. Luckily, Sirius ducked still pretending to be Sherlock Holmes in his heavy accent, "I say . . . how dare you . . ."

"Can it Sherlock," James laughed.

Peter was chuckling too, then at the coming silenced asked, "Did any of you see Remus' arm..?" Sirius and James both shook their heads 'no', "He had a huge red mark down the side like Sirius had on his leg when he got hit by the Whomping Willow."

Sirius and James both exchanged glances.

**Author's Note:** So what ya think..? This is just how I always pictured the boys. Almost like snooping in a way . . .well tell me what you think. Chapter 8 is almost done. And a BIG thank you to all who have reviewed. There's gonna be a BIG note at the beginning of the next chapter to thank you all. Oh and feel free to suggest something you might want in the story. Please review and I hope you enjoyed.


	8. The Whomping Willow and The Dare

**Author's Note: **WOW--! 55 reviews. Is my story that good..? Lol. Okay well here's chapter 8. And as promised all that have reviewed are listed at the end of the story. Thanks guys..! I'll try to update more for you if my story is that interesting. Lol. Enjoy and please read and review. My review goal is 100 next. Can I do it..? I need your help..! -Please review. Thanks.

Disclaimer: Own nothing Harry Potter . . . J.K. Rowling does (uses her wand and points to her picture of JKR) I own just my characters.

* * *

**Chapter 8:** The Whomping Willow and The Dare

That Saturday Sirius and James got up early to think about what Peter had said last night. About Remus having a mark similar to Sirius' after being hit by the Whomping Willow.

"He couldn't have gone near it and still be standing," Sirius exclaimed in the Common Room as James pet Hershey as she hooted softly.

"Dunno 'bout that," James replied coolly, "You're still standing."

"I was lucky."

"And if Remus was near the tree, apparently he was lucky too."

"James," Sirius said rather dryly, "How could he have even been near the Whomping Willow, if he was visiting his sick mother..?"

James topped at paused. That was a fair point, "Maybe Peter was seeing this you know..? I mean— well this is Peter."

"I say we sneak a peak at that arm of his before we jump to any more conclusions and come up with more crazy solutions of Remus' strange behavior," Sirius finalized, "I say, we just take him some where hot where we have to roll up our sleeves to keep cool."

"Or we could just wait til he wakes up."

"Oh yes," Sirius said sarcastically chuckling, "Because he won't notice us staring at his arm rolling up his sleeve."

"No you git," James grinned, "He where's a tee-shirt to bed. We can glance over when he comes down."

Sirius double blinked, "Beats my idea," he laughed, "I mean where is it hot enough for him to roll up his sleeves..? And who says he'd even roll them..?" he chuckled.

"Yea. But we still have one problem," James said.

"What..?"

"We don't know which arm."

Sirius thought for a moment and then said, "You take right, I'll take left."

James raised an eyebrow.

"No. Like when he comes down to sit near the fire, we can go to each side and look at his arm," Sirius said cleverly.

"I feel like some sort of agent," James laughed uneasily, "I mean all this to see if Remus' is lying."

"Do you really believe what he told us yesterday..?" Sirius asked.

"No."

"Well, he shouldn't lie," Sirius pointed out, "Don't think of it strangely, think of it as the benefit of our friend."

"Who told you that..? Peter..?" James laughed.

* * *

Soon when Remus woke up and came down, and he did head for the couch. James sat on his right, and Sirius sat on his left. They acted normal and Remus was talking about his Astronomy homework asking James if he knew the location of one of Saturn's stars. James told him and glanced down at his arm. There was nothing there. But when he looked up he saw Sirius glancing at James pointing to his arm. Remus however took notice.

"What are you doing..?" Remus asked, eyebrow raised.

"Erm . . . nothing . . ." Sirius weakly smiled, "Ummm . . . you had a fly."

"What..?" Remus questioned.

"There was a fly near you," Sirius explained sincerely, "I was trying to swat it."

"Okay . . ." Remus said rather puzzled, "I'll just leave you to that."

* * *

Later in the afternoon all four boys went outside to enjoy the fall air. Remus was reading a book and Peter was playing a game of Exploding Snap with a Hufflepuff first year he knew from family. James and Sirius had discussed Remus' odd case of injuries but in the end, decided to drop it and enjoy their day. At the moment they were in an intense game of wizards' chess.

Sirius paused thinking hard, "Knight to D5."

James watched as Sirius' knight came crushing down on his defenseless pawn, "You—"

"No one likes a sore loser Jimbo . . ." Sirius grinned.

"Ah well, you haven't won . . . _yet_ . . ." James said confidently, "Queen to—"

"Well, well, well," said a cold sneering voice of Bellatrix Black, "Four little ducks all in a row."

Remus looked up from his book, his eyes almost glaring at her. James wasn't sure if Remus would actually come out and say he hated Bellatrix, but his glare was enough to show he hated her. Peter had turned around to see her and went to his robe pocket to place his right hand on his wand. He walked over next to Remus. Sirius looked up grimly, "Beat it Bellatrix."

"Ohhh cranky today aren't we..?" Bellatrix sneered, "The Whomping Willow make you moody..?"

James felt a surge of hate run through his veins and he stood up. But Sirius put his hand out as James started to walk forward. He had stood up fiercely, wand ready to curse her with everything, "YOU—!"

"Yes me," Bellatrix laughed coolly, her Slytherin gang chuckling along with her, "I am a sight aren't I..?"

Sirius grinned. James smiled. If Sirius was thinking what he was thinking . . . Bellatrix wouldn't be as confidant, "Oh you're a sight cousin," Sirius barked with a grin, "Quite a sight."

Bellatrix smirked, "Glad you see it my way."

"Ohhh . . . well," Sirius grinned, "I wouldn't say I see it quite your way . . ."

"I think you," James said pointing his wand at Bellatrix, "Should see it our way."

"And what is your way..?"

Sirius grinned broadly, "Care to duel..?"

"Please . . ." she laughed, "I could defeat you easily."

"You wish," Sirius growled, eyes glaring, "Well prove it. Duel me."

Bellatrix let out a high pitched laughed and her Slytherin group chuckled behind her, their eyes glaring too, "I didn't think you were up for a second hospital trip cousin, but if it's what you want . . ."

Sirius clenched his fists and wand tightly. James attention however had moved to Bellatrix's friends laughing behind her.

James was looking at the members of Bellatrix's 'gang' now. Mostly girls and a few boys who probably thought she was cute. James had heard rumors that boys thought she was attractive. James felt sick at the thought. She was a slime ball to him . . . but that was beside the point. Looking on ward at them James eyes lit up with an idea when he saw a certain someone.

"Hey Sirius," he called over to Sirius whose head turned to his direction, "Look who I found."

James pointed his wand at a pale, greasy black-haired Slytherin who started to back up a tad, "Old Snape," Sirius chuckled, "OY..! You..!"

Bellatrix, who seemed angry at the lack of Sirius' attention now turned around to look at Severus Snape, "You know him..?" she asked in a disgusting tone.

"Yes," he answered angrily, "But that doesn't mean I enjoy his company. Bunch of gits if you ask me."

"Makes two of us . . ." Bellatrix said grimily.

"ARE YOU GONING TO DUEL OR NOT..?!" Sirius roared.

Bellatrix placed one hand on her hip and the other near her chin, "Hmmm . . ." she pondered, "Why get myself all in a sweat when we could do a challenge."

"What kind..?" James demanded as Sirius' eyes narrowed on his cousin.

"A wizard's dare," she explained.

"What afraid to risk your worthless neck..?" James laughed.

"Probably is," Remus said looking up from his book, 'She's nothing but a low coward."

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed on Remus. Remus glared back and Bellatrix then glared at James. James felt most uncomfortable when they did, as if they could see right through to his soul, "Risk my neck..? For my cousin..? He's not worth it."

"Worth more then you'll ever be . . ." James said coldly.

Sirius turned his head over to James and smiled at him. James smiled back. He meant what he said. Bellatrix however was not happy, "Maybe to you. I'm sure worthless trash is valuable to you. After, one man's trash is another's treasure."

"You would know all about that," Remus replied coolly, "Judging by the slime you hang out with."

Peter chuckled, "Guess you follow your own saying."

Bellatrix gritted his teeth, "Shut up..!" she looked at Sirius and grinned, "Having your buddies stick up for you, you worthless piece of filth..?"

James lunged forward, full of rage. She would pay for that. He was but a foot away when he felt stopped. Remus and Peter had grabbed the back of his robes to stop him, "State the wizard's dare..!" James roared.

Bellatrix nodded, grinning, "It's simple. One that involves my favorite tree . . . Hogwarts one and only Whomping Willow."

"James . . ." Sirius began, "She's baiting you. Ignore that—" he called her a name that would have made Professor McGonagall shout in anger, "I'll deal with her."

James ignored Sirius. He was going to make sure Bellatrix suffered after what she said.

"All you have to do is see who can get the closest to the Whomping Willow with out any magic."

"Then it's not a wizard's dare," James pointed our rudely, "Wizard's dares involve magic."

"Not going Muggle are we Bellatrix..?" Remus laughed out. It was a proven fact that the Black's despised any sort of Muggle activity.

Bellatrix glared at Remus again and ignored James comment earlier and continued talking, "I, and whoever from your loser group over there, will go against each other. Who ever gets hits first loses and . . . oh lets make this interesting . . . the winner shall receive . . . well . . . they get to do three jinxes to the loser with out the loser fighting back."

"So the winner gets a blind duel..?" James asked.

"Correct," Bellatrix sneered, "So, which one of you babies is going to go through with it..?"

Sirius was about to step forward when James stuck his hand out stopping him. Sirius looked taken back, "James no. She's my problem not yours."

"Sirius, with a face like that she's everybody's problem," James sniggered. Bellatrix glared at him but quickly came back with a come back.

"So Potter . . . going to defend my wittle baby cousin..?" she mocked in a baby voice.

James gritted his teeth.

"How sweet . . ." Bellatrix mocked.

"Just shut up," James hissed. Bellatrix nodded and started to head towards the tree. James followed her. Sirius looked fearful, "James don't," he pleaded, but James wasn't about to let Bellatrix talk about his best friend that way.

Bellatrix stopped a distance away from the tree so if the branches happen to swing they would not reach her. James topped and stood next to her. Bellatrix's Slytherin gang came up on her right, and Peter, Remus and Sirius came up on James' left.

"Ready baby Potter..?" Bellatrix laughed. The tree obviously sensed someone's presence and began to slam its branches but the two were far enough for now not to get hit, "Place your wand on the ground so we don't get tempted to do magic."

James placed his wand down next to his left shoe and Bellatrix placed hers down by her right shoe.

"Well..?" Bellatrix sneered, "Ready..?" she laughed since James had no answered before.

James was about to open his mouth when he felt someone push him forward. James went stumbling forward, and in an effort to keep his balance, but in doing sent him further towards the Whomping Willow.

"YOU SLAG—!" Sirius cried grabbing Bellatrix by the shirt collar, "YOU PUSHED HIM ON PURPOSE..!"

"Not me dear cousin . . ." she flicked her head towards Severus Snape who was grinning mercilessly behind her.

Sirius' eyes opened wide.

James was now battling the Whomping Willow to stay alive and not get crushed. He began to back up as fast as he could only to stop from getting crushed from a slamming back branch. He almost felt as if he were dancing. He tripped and fell backwards and inched back as quickly as possible as more branches came thundering down. Then . . . out of nowhere a huge branch smacked James clear upside the head and knocked James in the midst . . . until he skidded in the Earth. He got up rubbing his whole right side in pain when he saw it. A huge hurtling branch head straight for him. James placed his hands out in front of him as natural instinct when—

"REMUS..?!" Peter howled.

Out of nowhere Remus had jumped in front of James, muttered something, his wand up and ready and the spell to the blow for both of them. But the force was great. Remus slammed back into James.

"REMUS..?! REMUS ARE YOU ALRIGHT..?!" James called out frantically to Remus whose eyes were wearily opening.

He nodded and smiled weakly. James smiled back and looked up. The Whomping Willow was razing its branches back and was going to shoot back all it's branches forward like a giant sling shot. James quickly scurried onto his feet and helped Remus onto his feet.

James was almost dragging Remus as the braches started to shoot forward, "Don't get hit . . . don't get hit . . . don't get hit . . . don't get hit . . . DON'T GET IT—!!!" James shouted as he ran.

The branches slammed to the ground missing James and Remus by inches. Both fell to their knees when the braches hit the ground. Peter rushed over, wand out, "ARE YOU GUYS ALL RIGHT..?!"

"I win..!" Bellatrix squeaked.

Sirius turned who had apparently been hexing Bellatrix's gang, turned around to face his cousin, "YOU— the only thing you're winning is—"

"—this..!" Peter shouted sending a hex at Bellatrix.

Sirius stood transfixed at the spot watching his cousin with a sideway grin. His lip began to curl as he watched Peter's hex take effect on Bellatrix.

She looked around then looked down herself, "Figures you'd miss Pettigrew . . ." she laughed icily, "Oh you really are hopeless aren't—"

Bellatrix stopped. She looked at her hands. They were shaking. Shaking. Then something happened that made Sirius burst out into a fit of laughter. Bellatrix's once, smooth small hands turned into thumping hooves. Her shoes ripped open and where her feet once were, were hooves as well. On her backside a long worm-like tail sprung out with collected black hairs at the end. Her little ears, hidden by her hair shot up, then fell down in a droopy state like a donkey's. Her face began to consort and then with a little—POP— she had grown a horse face . . . well to be more exact a—

"DONKEY—!" Sirius howled with laughter, "What do ya know Bellatrix..?! You're a regular jack a—"

"SHUT UP—!" she cried hiding her new face behind her shinning black hooves.

Sirius held his stomach with tears streaming down his face. He looked like he was going to burst. Bellatrix's Slytheirn gang looked on, wondering what they should do. None of them knew the counter curse. Snape looked merciless at Peter then ran over to him, wand raised, "CHANGE HER BACK—!"

"No thank you," Peter replied curtly, "I like this way. Thank you and come again."

Sirius laughed harder at this, "Got a crush on my cousin do ya Snape..?" he laughed out, "Awww . . . even _you_ can do _better_ than _that_."

Snape looked murderous. Peter was grinning at him still, knowing he wouldn't hex him. Snape retreated back over to Bellatrix, "Let's go to the Hospital Wing," he told her.

Sirius waved good-bye to them with glee.

"Good job Peter..!" he told Peter, "Couldn't have done better myself."

Peter blushed.

"Yea, Pete," James told him grinning helping Remus regain his footing, "That was—"

"—bloody awesome—!" Remus said cheerfully grinning too, "Way to show them..!"

"I say we celebrate," Sirius brought up, "In honor of Peter's defeat of the Wicked Witch of Hogwarts. . . the one . . . the only . . ."

"BELLATRIX—!" Sirius, Remus and James all shouted to a grinning Peter.

Peter smiled, "I got some candy still in my bag still."

"And I'll bring out the mountain load I got in the Hospital Wing," Sirius added as the four boys started to head back to the castle.

Remus who was still a bit shaky from the Whomping Willow incident nodded, "I think I have some candy from my Mum when I went home to visit her."

"Forget candy . . ." James said grinning widely, "He deserves more than that."

"Really..?" Peter asked surprise.

"Yea," Remus said.

"I do agree Jimbo," Sirius added, "But what..?"

James thought for a moment, he couldn't really come up with anything. After all they were only eleven. They didn't really have anything of great value.

"How about a 'Remus Pass'," Remus said smiling.

"A what..?"

Remus grinned, "Well since you all tend to try and copy my homework and notes, I'll let Peter, with out any arguments, copy one assignment of mine."

James was a little taken back (in a good way) by that idea, but liked it nonetheless, "Sounds fair to me."

Peter was reddening, "Oh you guys really don't . . . any of you guys would have done the same."

And the four boys walked into the castle talking and laughing happily when Sirius said, "So Remus, if I hex Bellatrix can I get a 'Remus Pass' too..?"

Remus shook his head grinning.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Look above . . . see that..? The gray line..? I figured out what it does and instead lots of dotted lines and crap to mark dividers in my stories I shall use that wonderful line..! Lol. So what did you guys think of this chapter..? Just a little thing to help make their friendship stronger is all. Well next chapter is a big adventure . . . well please review. Thanks.

Special Thanks to all my Reviewers:

mylittleponyjumpsonarainb

causeimbrokenandimlonesom

illyria-light

Miss Anonymous hp

brennqt14

paige-rossi-black

oooAmigoneooo

Wolf8812

maraudette-kim

shadow929

Marauder-Magick33

Kaylee Tonks-Lupin aka Fuzzy )

Moony vs. Padfoot

lilroxyn03

Arestoktra

felicia

oooSupergirlooo

parissima

Jelly/Jenn

SuperSis24

Julia )

I hate everything

YoshimiWolfspaw

ryoko

Allacaya

Wow..! Thanks for all those reviews..! I was like WOA--! When I opened my mail box . . . I'll post more chapters up more frequently.

* * *


	9. Preparing for the Holidays

**Author's Note: **God! So sorry for not updating sooner! You guys all deserve this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing…

* * *

**Chapter 9: **Preparing for the Holidays

The next few weeks seemed to fly by extremely fast for the boys. After about a week or two, they had finally gotten over Peter's hex on Bellatrix, which Peter was relieved because he was almost getting sick of everyone pointing and whispering about him in the hallways.

The boys (well except for Remus) had managed to get themselves into more trouble and earned a weeks worth of detentions in under twenty minutes by a simple charm. During Potions one day, Sirius insisted that the lesson was too dull and needed more color, and turned James' potion from the dark purple it was supposed to be, to a bright, horrid green. James followed his suit and turned Peter's baby blue and when Professor Woad commented on it he explained to her that those were Peter's true feelings, expressed through colors. Professor Woad gave both Sirius and James detention, much to Peter's disliking of Woad and giving his friends detention, turned Professor Woad's robes from a darkening blue to a vibrant pink. Peter managed to fire her up and she doubled the amount she had assigned Sirius and James and gave Peter, the same amount.

"Honestly," Sirius moaned, "That hag just doesn't know good intentions. I mean . . . I was only trying to brighten up her teaching? I wasn't . . ." Sirius checked his detention slip, "What was it? Oh yea . . . 'Disruptive in Class'! I was helping her out! The slag!"

November was drawing to a close fast. James had caught the Magic Flu and Sirius exclaimed loudly as James sneezed near him, "Go to the Hospital Wing you little germ spreader!" To Sirius' displeasure he had gotten the Flu from James a few days later and was in a moody state.

The days passed more and Sirius had gotten over both the cold and forgiven James for giving it to him. ("That little germ spreader!") A few days later Remus had disappeared again, "My grandmother has come into town, I haven't seen her in ages," he added, "But apparently she's fallen ill and my mother needs my help."

"Is your family cursed?" Peter asked shocked that Remus was leaving.

"No, why?"

"I dunno . . . well maybe because your family seems to be having a series of unfortunate events with this illness and all," Peter had brought up a fair point.

James and Sirius, however, were far too busy with homework to take Remus' disappearance into any great overreaction as they had done last month. With all their detentions (and mishaps with Filch) those two were up to their ears in homework. Peter was close to a nervous break down by now and exams were ages away even, but the detentions were high with Peter too and he had already used the 'Remus Pass', which he was regretting now.

Then finally one Friday, all four boys had gotten a rest from homework, detentions and colds. ("Tricky germs they are!" Sirius proclaimed as James had blown his nose one day.)

"Nice not to be doing anything isn't?" Peter said as they all laid lazily in front of the Gryffindor fireplace on Friday afternoon on a particular cold day.

Sirius nodded in agreement, "Tell me about it. Feels nice to do nothing . . ."

Remus nodded in agreement, "I know it strenuous work Sirius for one to be doing nothing," he chuckled. He had come back a week ago from his departure and had no marks or scratches. Sirius and James had finally disclosed that Remus had been lying to them. Perhaps all those bad things did happen to him last month.

But as those three talked of nothing, James rolled over and looked at the red head he had a serious case of puppy love on, Lily Evans.

She was learning to play Exploding Snap with her friends and was quite excited about it. _I could have taught her that_, James thought to himself, _I bet that would have impressed her _. . .

James smiled at her until he felt a poke in his right leg. It was Sirius. Who else?

"I dream of Lily right?" Sirius sniggered at James.

"Oh shut up," James said feeling his cheeks go a bit red.

"Just go talk to her if you like her so much," Peter said pulling out a pack of Exploding Snap himself, "The worse that would happen is she tells you to go away."

"Peter's right," Remus said agreeing, "Are you playing Exploding Snap Peter?" Remus asked.

"Yea why?"

"Well," Remus said, "Invite the girls to come over and play with us."

"Why?" Sirius and Peter moaned and Peter dealt out the cards.

"So James can talk with Lily," Remus pointed out.

James looked thunder struck, "NO! I'm fine . . . I'll talk to her when I'm ready."

"What waiting for the right moment to swoon Los Lovely Lily?" Sirius laughed. Peter grinned with him as he handed James his cards.

James felt a bit of red highlight his cheeks. As a matter of fact he had been thinking that, but he couldn't give Sirius and Peter that satisfaction.

"No," James answered sheepishly, "As a matter a fact I was—"

"Hi James," Lily said walking over where James and the boys were sprawled out near the fireplace, "Care if we join you in a game of Exploding Snap? I just learned how to play and decided to see the Champions as I'm told. I hear Peter's quite the player."

Peter nodded.

Marie Cook popped over too followed by some other girls, "Yea. The more the merrier ya know? And we can challenge the Great Peter."

James saw Peter's ears go a bit red. James was starting to feel tat Peter didn't like too much attention.

Remus smiled and opened up the spot between him and Sirius for Marie to sit down. It was commonly known through out the school (well everyone except Sirius) that Marie Cook had a serious crush on Sirius Black.

James felt as if he had just swallowed his heart. He was about to answer Lily when Sirius opened his mouth, "Sure why not. . . go on and challenge Peter . . . _the master_ . . ." he said moving over leaving an open space between him and James. James' mind was working fast. Perhaps Lily would like to sit next to him..?

And she did! She sat next to him! She wasn't mad! James felt a huge grin make its way on to his face as he looked at Lily sit down.

"You're . . . you're not mad at me?" James asked shyly as the other girls filled in around them, "After well . . . all the stupid mistakes I made?"

Lily shook her head happily, "Why would I be? We all make mistakes. And even if you erm . . . do like me or well um. . ." her cheeks turned red and she giggled. Did she like James too? James hoped so, "I know you were just trying to impress me. It's alright," she laughed a nervous giggle, "Really . . . it's actually a bit flattering that someone likes me."

James smiled back at her. He was going to enjoy this game of Exploding Snap. He just knew it. And the fact that made it more reassuring . . . was Lily was right next to him.

* * *

"Guess she doesn't hate you after all Jimbo," Sirius said down at dinner.

James grinned, "I guess not."

Peter looked excited and leaned over, "So what did she say? I saw her giggling at you."

Remus looked up from his mashed potatoes, "Is she crazy over you too?"

James who was still smiling cleared his throat, "She said she wasn't mad about me trying to impress her. She said that we all make mistakes."

"Wait . . . she thinks it's a mistake in you liking her?" Peter asked as Sirius tried to steal a carrot off his Peter's plate. Peter stabbed his fork into Sirius' hand.

"OOOUUUCCCHHH—!"

"Naw . . ." James said answering Peter's question as Sirius cried out in pain, "She was talking about all the mistakes I made in trying to impress her."

Peter nodded. Sirius gave him a murdering look. Peter smirked, "Don't steal from me. Steal from James."

James snorted, "No way! I'm hungry."

"How hungry can you possibly be Mr. Muscular, Lean and Thin?" Sirius smirked.

James furrowed his brow, "Just because I'm not built the same as you doesn't mean—"

Remus rolled his eyes and pushed his half eaten plate towards Sirius, "I'm full."

"I don't want yours."

"What?" Remus smirked, "Afraid I'll give you a cold?" And with that Remus pretended to cough on Sirius' food.

* * *

The rest of the week went by smoothly. James and Sirius had spilt water in the hallways and caused mass havoc in the hallways seeing they made the water jinxed so if you stepped in it, it would be as deep as a lake. They each were given detention by a wet Mr. Filch who had almost drowned and cried out, "I can't swim!"

As the two were sent to McGonagall's office Sirius told her, "Well, I was trying to give him swimming lessons. He just wasn't as fast as the other students. No need to punish me for his lack of trying to learning."

McGonagall gave him a scolding look, but James thought he saw her smirk when she turned around to write them detentions.

Soon, December blew in with a thick wave of snow. Classes were cancelled on both Thursday and Friday due to the huge amount of snow that was building up around the castle. Peter was slightly disappointed due to the fact that they had Herbology on Friday.

So instead of their regular bitter lessons with Professor Woad, they spent their days off outside in snowball fights. Peter had beamed Sirius right in the nose and in his fit of laughter, Sirius sought revenge and hit Peter square in the face. Remus taught James how to make the snowballs float magically and hit their target with the flip of your wrist. He turned slightly red when James commented on it, "That's wicked awesome Remus!" Remus politely said back, "Well I can't take all the credit. Professor Flitwick actually taught it to me when I asked him about the homework I missed two weeks ago."

All the same, the boys had a great time. They arrived back in the common room, pink faced with rosy cheeks. Lily was slightly mad at James for making a Snow Angel with their initials in it, seeing as they weren't a couple and everything, but only hit James with a snowball instead of yelling like she did to the Slytherin second year who had a crush on her.

"I'm telling you," James told the boys, "It will be forever in the grounds of Hogwarts that were meant to be."

"Sure it will," Peter laughed, "Because it's only going to last as long as the snow."

James looked shocked at this information.

* * *

The Holidays were approaching fast, and the main chatter in the castle now a days was not how Sirius had incased Snape in a snowman and left him to freeze before someone undid the hex, but what people were doing for Christmas.

"I'm going home," Remus said, "I have . . . things to take care of . . ."

Peter nodded and then thought, "I think I'm going home. I dunno my Mum needs to owl me first. James? Sirius? What about you guys?"

"I think I'm going home," James said. He had recently owled his Mum and she requested he come home, but if he needed to stay at school, then feel free to do so, "I dunno Mum says if I want to come home I can but if not I don't have to. Though my Grandfather is coming over. I haven't seen him in a while."

Peter turned his attention back to his dark haired friend, "How about you Sirius? You never answered the question."

Sirius looked up darkly from his Charms book, "Mum wants me home. But I don't want to go home. I'll stay here and talk to my shoes or something."

"Why?" Peter asked, "A chance to get away from Woad giving you detentions. She's still not happy about the bloomer incident you know."

Sirius grinned. James and him had recently flipped Professor Woad upside down for everyone to see her wonderful Christmas bloomers. She wasn't happy. Sirius' smile then faded, "I don't like home."

"Why?" Remus asked, "Home to me is—"

"Home for me is like Hell. My parents don't like the fact that I don't believe in this up coming Dark Lord, Voldemort and his ideas. That Muggles and Half-bloods should be gone," Sirius said darkly, "My Mum is mad that I don't think like the rest of the family. So she tends to favor, my suck-up-of-a-brother, Regulus even though he's only doing it to save himself from her wrath. I'd rather not talk about my family right now," Sirius said bitterly. "And plus… she never sent me a letter about my becoming a Gryffindor. I think if I go home I get that little show. I'd… I'd rather just not go home ever again."

Peter looked like he was curious for more, but in request for his friend, stopped. Remus gave Sirius a look of pity and frowned. James too felt a bit bad for his best friend. Then an idea popped in his head.

"So, you're not going home?" James asked again.

"Suppose to but don't wanna… so nope," Sirius said, "Why?"

"Well you won't just have to talk to your shoes," James said grinning, "Cause I'll be right here with you."

Sirius looked at James strangely, "Really? You'd stay here for me?" he smiled, then added, "And my shoes?"

James smirked, "Yup. You and your shoes."

Sirius grinned broadly, "But what about your holiday? I don't want to ruin it. You said you hadn't seen your Granddad in a while. I don't want to ruin that,"

"You won't," James told Sirius, "I'll just explain to my Mum that you and your shoes need company over Christmas. She'll understand," James said with a broad smile.

* * *

The day before everyone departed for holidays there was an early Holiday Feast and was to be one on Christmas for those students staying the Holidays. James had owled his mother telling her about Sirius' predicament. Though Mrs. Potter seemed slightly disappointed that her 'Jamesie Wamseie' wasn't coming home for the Holidays she was very proud for James sticking by his friend. James was great full that this had not turned into a light quarrel.

"I'll send you guys your gifts via owl," Peter smiled happily as him and Remus headed back home.

Remus nodded, "Same. Just make sure not to leave the one gift I give you Sirius too close to the fire. It might melt."

"What?" Sirius said slyly, "Did ya get me a snowman?"

Remus simply smiled as him and Peter marched off happily to the carriages that would take them to the Hogwarts Express that would deliver then home for the Holidays.

Sirius turned to James, offering a game of Wizard's Chess on Peter's new board but James was too busy waving to Lily, to his delight was not going home for the Holidays. Sirius rolled his eyes, "This is gonna be a long holiday . . ."

* * *

On December 22nd, James and Sirius rested in front of the Gryffindor Common Room wrapping Peter and Remus' gifts. Sirius had asked an older student he knew through blood relation ("I think he's my second cousin… or maybe third…" Sirius said thinking, "Oh who cares… he's related to me _somehow_…") to go to Hogsmeade and do his Christmas shopping since he knew his mother would never do it for him. James had owled his Mum what he wanted to get his friends and she had just delivered them yesterday by owl.

"So what did you get 'em?" Sirius asked pulling out shinny green wrapping paper.

James showed Sirius, "I got Remus a couple books."

"Books?"

"Good books. He's starting to like Quidditch now you know, so I got him, _Quidditch Through Out The Ages_, a book called _Defense for Someone Like You!_ cause he really like Defense Against the Dark Arts," James explained to Sirius, "A Eagle Quill since his old Peacock one got stolen."

"Wow…" Sirius mumbled, "Eagle Quills are _expensive_ now a days."

"I know," James said wrapping Remus' gifts, "But I also know Remus will get good use out of it."

"True."

"And of course I loaded it with all sorts candy too," James said sticking a green bow on his shinny red wrapping paper and using his quill, wrote in his neat writing: _To Remus From James_, "There. All done."

Sirius smiled, "What about Peter?"

James pulled Peter's gifts out now, "I got Peter the _Limited Edition Exploding Snap Collection_ complete with a book called, _Exploding Snap: Legends in the Game_, pack thing since it's some fiftieth anniversary or something. There cards are outlined in gold and everything," James told Sirius, "And candy like I did Remus'."

He had finished wrapping Peter's gift and smiled at it proudly after writing: _To Peter From James_ on it. He turned to Sirius, "What you get them?"

Sirius cleared his throat, "Well for Remus here, I got him a new Wizard's Chess Game Pack since me and you kinda… well—"

"Destroyed it?"

"Yea. And I got him a book called: _Champion Chess Champion_," Sirius said grinning, "I think he'll like it."

James nodded, "And Peter?"

"I bought him a Quidditch book. It's actually _Quidditch Through Out The Ages_ since he's gotten real into Quidditch lately too. And I bought him a Silver Arrow robe with that Beater's signature he really likes. What's his name? Kurt… Keith…"

"You mean Kevin Crockery?"

"Yea that guy! Peter told me he was his favorite player," Sirius explained, "So I know Peter will be thrilled."

James grinned, "What'd ya get me?"

"Not telling you, ya great big git," Sirius laughed as James put wrapping paper on him sealing tightly around his friend with magic and a smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: **A pointless chapter. More later in the week. 


End file.
